Hopefully, We'll Look Back and Laugh
by Musings From a Lazy Dreamer
Summary: Kurtofsky soon begins but how will everyone react? Blaine tries to befriend Finn, develops friendship with Mike and meets ex Warbler at homeless shelter. During Blaine's heartbreak Sebastian tries to get with Blaine, will he succeed?  Chapters being added
1. Chapter 1 We aren't The Warblers, Blaine

**Chapter 1 – Blaine's Idea**

3pm at McKinley High, the school bell rang to signal the end of school. The halls flooded with students as they rushed to get home after the average droll day at school. Rachel and Kurt who came out of the last class together gracefully walked down the halls to Glee club discussing their future.

Rachel excited at the thought of moving away and going to New York said "My dads told me that they'd help pay the rent but we'd still have to get jobs to pay for other living necessities."

"It's going to be kind of hard to get a job considering that we're 18 and we have never worked a day in our life." Kurt unenthusiastically replied as they strode down the hall. "Well, I have worked at the reception of my dads auto shop."

"You sat in the chair for two minutes while the guy went to the bathroom. Once. I was there," Rachel laughed. "I think I have pretty amazing resume."

"Yet no relevant experience. My dad says that he's seen a ton of amazing resumes but no relevant experience. Rachel, we're at a time were 48 year olds with masters degrees and years of experience in neurology are applying for jobs at McDonalds. We really need to make ourselves stand out if we want a job." Kurt said as they entered the choir room.

Blaine had already arrived and was talking to Mike and Tina. Mr Schuster leant over the piano while discussing the music with Brad.

"Speaking of people who won't need a job until they're 40..." Kurt joked as Blaine turned his attention to him and smiled.

"Really? Kurt, you just can't stop talking about me," Blaine joked teased as Kurt sat next to him.

"Actually, we were talking about having to get a job while in New York." Kurt replied.

"So you were suggesting that I'm not going to need one?" Blaine smiled as he asked.

"Need?" Tina asked

Blaine gave a short laugh as he defended his self. "Maybe my parents want me to gain something valuable from life."

"Oh, you mean like their money?" jokingly replied Mike.

"If you're looking for retail experience try volunteering at charity stores. They're always looking and rarely say no. Once a year every Warbler must volunteer 3 weeks to charity so yes I have worked. Thank you." Blaine smiled as he defended his self.

As Finn walked in with Rory, Mr Schuester said "That's a great idea Blaine." As always, this didn't go well with Finn. His face dropped and he walked slower as he focused on their conversation.

"You allrite Finn?" Rory asked when he noticed that Finn was no longer listening to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Finn said distantly.

Blaine smugly continued the conversation. "It's an age old Warbler tradition. W-"

"What's going on?" Finn cut in. Puck, Quinn and Artie arrived at the choir room. They passed Finn who was still near the door and looked at Mr Schuester when the question was asked. "We don't need to impose any new Warbler rules. I like what we have now." Finn looked cluelessly at the club and then back at Mr Schuster. He remained standing in front of everyone and wasn't going to sit down until he got an answer.

As Rachel started talking he took a seat "Blaine was just telling us about how the Warblers dedicated some of their time to charity." Rachel informed him, her eyes followed as he sat down.

"You guys must have been real local heroes." Finn sarcastically commented.

Rachel gave him a distasteful look. Finn looked at her and whispered "what" innocently while giving a short laugh under his breath.

Mr Schuster arranged the music sheets on the paper and put them in a neat pile making sure that all the edges were neat. He shook his head and looked at the class "what Blaine was saying is quite interesting. It'd be good for you guys to give something back to the community" Mr Schuster thought for a few seconds before his face lit up."You know what? It might even give McKinley and the Arts a good name." He smiled and nodded while looking into the distance. "Yeah, I should ask Emm- Miss Pilsbury and see if she can help us arrange anything."

Puck called out "Mr Schue. I've done more community service in a day than this club put together will do in a week."

"Oh, you're an active volunteer too?" Blaine asked unaware of Pucks history.

"Uh...sure..." Puck slowly nodded. He knew Blaine didn't know but why tell him the truth. That was the old Puck.

"You can never give too much to the community," Mr Schuster replied.

Rory quickly blurted out "Not unless you're Hercules." He smiled but it quickly faded and he looked down in embarrassment when the choir room remained silent in confusion. Everyone squinted their eyes trying to think about what he said.

"Who's Herkey's?" Finn asked.

Rory looked up again and addressed everyone "The really strong Greek God who was made human? He destroyed a town?" He looked around looking for a sign that somebody understood what he said. "Her-que-lees." He pronounced.

Everybody sat up straight again and said "oh," in unison when they realised what he said.

"OK guys come forward, we're cutting into rehearsal time," Mr Schuster clapped once loudly to get their attention.

"If it's any consolation, I probably would have laughed if I understand what you said." Blaine smiled patted Rory on the shoulder as he walked down.

"Thanks, Blaine" Rory sighed and gave a cheered up smile.


	2. Chapter 2  Reputation

**Chapter 2 – Reputation**

Will Schuster was in the kitchen looking through the fridge to prepare sandwiches. Emma leant over the counter and spoke as her eyes followed him around the kitchen. Will was telling her about volunteering and asked for her help.

"You can't let Sue know," She advised. "She probably thinks that the only reason you're doing this is to boost your campaign."

Will stopped for a second and nodded "You're right. Hey have you-"

"Oh, wash your hands."Emma interrupted before he took out the bread. Will slowly looked up when she cautioned him "It's not OCD, its general hygiene," She shrugged. "I have plenty of leaflets on the matter"

Will nodded and walked to the sink. Emma reached for the cloth next to the sink so she could wipe the table.

"I already wiped the surface." Will kissed her before she was able to move away. Emma smiled and walked back to her position as Will spoke. "Anyway, The kids said that they looked for a place that would take them and they all said no. I doubted that any of them actually looked so I called up myself and I couldn't find anywhere that would take our kids. Not one."

Emma looked into the distance, thinking back. "Mhm, I've had this problem with previous students. Most places are reluctant to take kids from McKinley no matter how desperate they are for volunteers. It's got everything to do with the reputation of this school. Blaine and Rachel could probably get something. Blaine used to go to one of the best private schools in Ohio and Rachel has many achievements. The simple fact that everyone attends the school holds them back."

Will put down the knife in annoyance, rolled his eyes and sighed "I know."

"Maybe you could hold another charity concert?"

"I need them to get out there. Not just for their selves but...for the future. Who knows what doors this could open for other McKinley high students? I have some of the most ambitious kids I have ever worked with in the club and I just don't want to see that go to waste because of the reputation of the school."

Emma walked over to Will and pulled on his shoulder so he'd face her. She slowly put her fingers between his, held them up to his chest and spoke to him softly to calm him down. "We'll find something. You go find the receipts from the last charity concert and I'll look up the volunteering laws so Rory doesn't get deported." She kissed him before continuing. "Focus on getting ready for sectionals and I'll deal with the rest."


	3. Chapter 3 Pavarroti Would Never Approve

**Chapter 3 **

After school Blaine and Kurt were at Lima Bean like always. Even after Blaine's transfer the couple still wanted to spend extra time together.

"Finn doesn't like me," Blaine said uncomfortably. "I've been disliked before and I'm not expecting everyone to like me but we were ok before prom. I don't see what happened." He said while struggling to open the cup.

Kurt watched and smiled gently. "Are you sure?" he asked has he reached over for the cup.

"Please don't tell me that you don't see this?"

Kurt shook his head. "Do you need me to talk about it with him?" He gave the cup back to Blaine allowing him to pour in the milk and sugar.

"No, no. He's my 'volunteering buddy.' I'll see what happens after school tomorrow." Blaine assured Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt took a sip of their coffees at the same time. They looked into each others eyes and smiled, quickly bringing the cup down so they didn't spill their drinks.

"Fancy seeing you here," A male voice said from above them. Kurt and Blaine looked up to see Sebastian holding a cup. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No, not at all," Said Kurt "This table will be empty in a second anyway."

Blaine shot a look at Kurt as if it say 'don't be rude.'

"I was kidding." He fake laughed and Blaine joined in but Sebastian just kept a smile. The fake laughter quickly faded down. "So, what brings you here to Lima Bean... all the way from Dalton...alone?"

"Actually I-"

"Sebastian" Another voice called "You just left me over- Oh pardon me. Afternoon Kurt." The boy nodded. It was another one of The Warblers, Thad, who'd been invited by Sebastian to Lima Bean.

Kurt smiled and said hi while trying to remember his name. He knew this guy was in the Warblers he just forgot his name.

"Blaine!"

"Thad" Blaine said welcomingly "You may as well sit down." He smiled invitingly.

Sebastian calmly continued from where he left off. "They make the most...interesting caramel choca mocha here and I wanted Thad to try it."

"Bribing to get the lead, eh?" Blaine joked

"You got me," Sebastian smiled

"Bribing always starts with coffee," Kurt said under his breath while holding his cup to his mouth.

Sebastian looked at Kurt in response to what he said but looked away pretending to ignore.

"So Blaine," Thad said pulling his chair in closer. "I didn't get to tell you or the club how much I enjoyed West Side Story."

"You've said it...more than enough actually,"

"No seriously, you were amazing."

"Thank you"

"Did you use the vocal warm ups I taught you,"

"Actually-"

"And the stretches-"

"We-"

"It doesn't matter though. All that's important is the end result." He said before taking a sip of coffee. "This is actually quite disgusting," he said quietly as he put the cup down.

The guys sat for a while talking and laughing. Kurt sat with both his hands holding the coffee cup. He smiled and nodded in an attempt to pretend that he knew what they were talking about but didn't want to laugh in case he was getting into an inside joke.

"Blaine," Sebastian asked "Are you coming to the Warbler reunion?" The Warbler reunion was a yearly event that invited all those who'd graduated the year before or who had been with the Warblers for at least 6 months and left due to moving school.

"Uh, yeah. I don't think I'm doing anything that night but I'll let you guys know pretty soon."

"How about you Kurt?" Thad asked

"Huh," Kurt snapped back into the conversation.

"Are you coming to the reunion?"

"What reunion?"

"The Warblers," Thad raised an eyebrow at Sebastian." Sebastian, you and Jack were in charge of the invites. What happened?"

"You never gave us a final answer," Sebastian lied. Kurt knew something was up.

"Oh, we didn't know whether to invite you because you'd only been here for a month but after some deliberation we decided that your time at Dalton was influential. I shall send you an e-mail myself." Thad smiled.

"I'd be honoured," Kurt sat up straight and smiled. He was genuinely flattered but he didn't want to go. He had a hard time fitting in at Dalton. He didn't want to follow Blaine around like a puppy while Blaine spoke to his old friends. But he didn't trust Sebastian. He looked at the clock and said "Well, I'd better go. I have a volunteering induction and I wouldn't want to prove the McKinley stereotype."

Blaine turned around to stop Kurt from leaving and said "Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, no stay. I wouldn't want to break up this little...thing..." Of course he wanted Blaine to drop him off and spend less time talking to Sebastian. But just because he couldn't trust Sebastian didn't mean he couldn't trust Blaine. Besides, Thad was there too. He spoke way too much for any flirting to be done and unless they took separate cars, Thad and Sebastian would be each others ride back to Dalton.

Sebastian watched Kurt as he walked away. Sebastian soon realised that inviting Thad was a mistake. There was little he could say to Blaine without Thad noticing and even if Thad wasn't one to get involved in other peoples relationships Sebastian didn't want to take a chance or lose the respect of The Warblers. He was a popular guy who liked taking center stage. Why would he throw it away? He needed to get Thad away from the table for at least a minute or two.

"Thad, do you mind getting us a muffin? I would go but I pulled a muscle in Lacrosse today."

"You were fine before." Thad replied suspiciously.

"Yeah but its the type of pain that comes and goes."

"Umm, ok." Thad took the money Sebastian was handing over.

"And get something for yourself, on me." He smiled and winked

As simple as it was, it worked. Sebastian wasted no time in asking. "You need a little more adventure in your life, Blaine."

"I'll have you know that I've been to Disneyland 3 times."

Sebastian laughed and dropped his head.

"Look, Sebastian. I am not the guy you want or need. I have a boyfriend. I am going to stay faithful and that's it."

"Ok, ok you win." Sebastian lied but gave a smile that hid the truth. He wanted Blaine, he was confident that Blaine wanted him too. He just needed to bring it out of him. "How about we just be friends. I'll go find some other guy." Sebastian held out his hand. Blaine was hesitant but shook it anyway.

Of course Blaine wasn't stupid. He'd been alive long enough to know that handshake doesn't solve everything.

"The next time we go to the gay bar, you can help me pull." Sebastian suggested.

"I don't think me and Kurt will be going back there anytime soon." Blaine nodded.

_Who said anything about Kurt?_ Sebastian thought and was very tempted to say.


	4. Chapter 4 We Meet Again

Kurt arrived at the thrift store and was told by a volunteer to wait in the staffroom. He was the only one in the club who wasn't assigned a volunteer buddy. This was the last place that would take a McKinley student. The manager was cautious but assured him that he'd get along with the loveable staff and that there was even one person his age.

"Karofsky?" Kurt stood up in surprise "You move schools and now you're a whole new person?"

Karofsky smiled and said "Yes, I am happier but I've always volunteered here. My grades won't exactly convince the college to take me."

"Oh sure, college. So you're not just a really good person at heart..or...is there a boy?"

Karofsky shook his head and shyly turned away "We should just-"

"I won't believe it if you tell me that you're still not completely comfortable with your sexuality. I found you at a gay bar...on drag queen night," Kurt smirked while trying to look him in the eye. "There is someone isn't there?"

Kurtofsky looked in another direction as he tried to hide a smile

"Tell me? Do I know him?"

"No, no. I-it doesn't matter. He has a boyfriend" Karofsky gave in "They're in love. I don't want to ruin anything. I've done enough bad in my life and I want to do good."

"Very noble of you. Sounds like you're on your way to becoming the next John Lennon." He joked while casually placing his hands in his pockets. "So, who am I supposed to be seeing for the volunteer induction?"

"Oh I'm going to show you around and tell you everything you need to know. The manager isn't in so she wants me to do it" Karofsky nodded while holding the door open for Kurt.

As they walked around the charity store, the two both spoke and laughed comfortably. Kurt had seen the many sides to Karofsky. He'd seen him at his worst and been there at his most desperate times and now he was a lot happy. This made Kurt happy. Seeing someone grow as they became comfortable in their own skin. Karofsky was grateful that Kurt was there for him. Both had developed a liking for each other. Both were completely comfortable with each other.


	5. Chapter 5 Follow The Yellow Brick Road

**Chapter 5 **

It was Lunchtime at McKinley. Students pushed their ways through the halls in an attempt to meet their friends and have lunch. Blaine caught up with Kurt who was standing at his locker putting away books. Blaine showed a genuine interest when asking Kurt about his induction but Kurt was reluctant to tell Blaine about Karofsky. It wasn't until they found their friends in the cafeteria that Kurt finally told him.

"Karofsky?" Blaine asked quizzically "Do you really think that this is a good idea?" he slightly frowned.

"He has changed so much" Kurt defended him. "I've helped him, you know I've helped him."

"I'm sure he's changed instead of releasing his feelings he's covering them up ready to explode." Blaine wanted to be as open minded about this as he could but even after Karofsky's transformation he couldn't help but think that Karofsky wasn't as good as Kurt thought he was.

"No. He was angry because he was trying to push certain feelings away."

"And in attempt to release them he forcefully kisses you and threatens to kill you." Blaine said as he struggled to pierce a hole in his Capri-sun.

While Kurt reached out across the table to pierce it for him he replied "Blaine, you of all people wouldn't hold someone's past against them." Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Kurt cut in. "You know he was at the gay bar we went to?" He said before passing the drink it back to him.

Blaine squinted his eyes while trying to remember whether he saw him. He could barely remember anything that happened but what he did remember he wanted to forget.

"Wait, you two went to a gay bar? It's illegal" Said Finn who stood behind Kurt as he and Rachel came to sit down. He overheard and looked quizzically at Blaine.

"Age old Warbler tradition?" Blaine joked, hoping that Finn would relax. Kurt smirked and shook his head at Blaine's reply. When he saw no hope of change he continued. "but I-it's not like we didn't get drunk at Rachel's before. That's not legal."

"But we all signed waivers saying that we wouldn't do it until we were out of school and I never actually said anything about you drinking, so tell me. Who was your designated driver?" Finn asked still looking at Blaine. The rest of the table turned their attention to Blaine too.

"Well-" he tried to think of an answer. He nervously looked around the table. Blaine loved being in the spot light and handled pressure well but only when people already know and like him. He was still pretty new to the New Directions and didn't want to mess anything up. He also didn't want Finn to dislike him any more.

"We went with one of the old Warblers. Two of the old Warblers actually. They invited us. Blaine and I both got drunk. The other two didn't." Kurt cut in. He didn't want to bother talking about the new Warbler just in case they ever met. Everyone turned their attention to Kurt.

"But you said you wouldn't do it again." Rachel replied worriedly. "My home was a safe environment. You were at another part of Ohio. Save your kidney for the Emmys after party." The table then turned their attention to Rachel in confusion. She looked around the table as she confidentially said "You guys know that we have big plans for the future."

"Actually Kurt, I don't think I've ever seen you drink." Said Finn

Blaine's throat tensed up. Am _I actually feeling nervous?_ He wondered.

"Ok, This is Glee club not alcohol abstinence club. Besides, we learnt our lesson. Blaine ended up throwing up in one of the guys car. The acid was so strong he had to pay to get the seat covers replaced. The interior for this car was not cheap." Kurt twisted the story effortlessly. Blaine smiled and nodded pretending that this was what happened. The rest of the table accepted that Kurt wouldn't drink again and went back into their own conversations but Finn still wasn't convinced. "As I was saying," Kurt turned his attention to Blaine "He was the one who told me to watch out for you and 'the Warbler' while you were drunk. I doubt he's still interested in me" He watched his wording so Finn wouldn't get suspicious if he over heard again. "He probably wasn't interested in the first place just...frustrated."

"That doesn't make it ok, Kurt. Just...be careful. That's all I'm saying. I'm sure he's not a murderer I just don't trust the guy." Blaine looked at Kurt with worried eyes

"You're so cute when you're worried" Kurt shook his head laughed.

"I'm serious, Kurt"

"Blaine, I've seen and helped him open up. I only volunteer with him twice a week." Kurt watched as Blaine fiddled with the straw of his drink. He knew Blaine wasn't ok about it even though he tried to be.

Kurt looked around the table and noticed that someone was missing. "Finn, where's Rory?" He asked quickly.

Finn looked clueless.

"Where did you last see him?" Kurt shot up out of his chair.

"I haven't seen him all day," Finn still looked clueless

Kurt rushed out of the cafeteria and Blaine followed. Mike and Tina looked at each other worriedly before following.

"Why is everyone leaving?" Finn asked as he picked up his fork.

Puck and Artie followed quickly after. Without hesitation Rachel grabbed Finns arm.

"What's going on?" Finn asked her.

"Are you forgetting that Rory has been bullied every second he's been here?" She said quickly, resisting the urge to run out the door.

"Do we need to coddle him? We've all been bullied."

"But they don't do it as much as they used to. You used to be a bully, Finn, you must know how far these guys can go." Rachel looked at him desperately still fidgeting to leave.

Finn nodded. Rachel smiled as he stood up and held her hand. They power walked out of the cafeteria. They soon caught up with the other guys who were following a trail of clothes.

"Follow the yellow brick road," one of the hockey players jokingly sung as he and his friends walked past and the other 3 cackled.

The Glee club scowled but didn't say a word. They soon ended up outside the boys changing room. Kurt and Blaine went inside while the rest waited outside.

"Rory?" Kurt called as he and Blaine walked towards the shower where they assumed he was.

"I'm in here!" a voice called from inside one of the lockers. Kurt and Blaine asked Rory to knock on the door so they could figure out which locker he was in. They found the locker and tried to open the door but it was locked.

Blaine walked out so he could get help. "Rory's in the locker but it's locked. Coach Beistie isn't in. I think we need to get another gym teacher,"

Everyone laughed. They weren't cruel enough to laugh at the idea of Rory getting locked in a locker. They laughed at the idea of finding a gym teacher who wouldn't laugh at the idea of Rory getting locked in the locker. Blaine looked confused. He soon realised why they were laughing. He thought about why Kurt transferred to Dalton in the first place. If the teachers gave a damn, it wouldn't have come to that. "Oh yeah, the teachers don't care. Well we'll need someone strong I guess."

Finn took a short step forward

"Puck?" Blaine asked. He didn't notice Finn.

"Sure. There's a crowbar kept in there somewhere." Puck said as he walked in.

When Finn stepped back Rachel tried to contain her smile and patted him on the back for reassurance.

In the locker room, Puck successfully opened the locker and Rory shivered as he stepped out in just a towel.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked. Kurt handed him his clothes and bag.

Rory nodded trying not to look upset. "Thank you, he took his clothes and walked over to the bench."

"They haven't hurt you or anything?" Kurt asked apologetically.

Rory nodded. He was clearly upset though he wanted to hide it. "I'll just get changed."

"We'll meet you outside." Blaine said as they remorsefully walked out.

Outside, the rest of the Glee club waited silently.

"I feel terrible. It's like the hockey team are directing all their anger on him. I bet he wants to go home." Tina said.

"But doesn't want to worry his parents," Artie added.

Upon seeing Blaine, Kurt and Puck, Rachel asked whether he was ok.

"Yeah. Sort of. He seems kind of upset though. They locked him in a locker with just a towel. The clothes were his," Puck shook his head.

Not too long after, Rory walked out surprised to see that everyone was there.

"Since you were alone we sort of figured that you'd be in some sort of trouble." Rachel told him.

"Thanks guys," Rory smiled. This wasn't a fake smile though, he was genuinely happy that they helped him. His smile faded when he saw the hockey players down the hall. He gulped but stood up straight in an attempt to show no fear. Everyone else turned around when they noticed he was looking distant.

"Yay, you found Emerald City," Mocked the hockey player who passed them earlier with his teammates.

"Was that all really necessary?" Blaine rhetorically called out.

All attention was on Blaine who didn't look as if he was going to back down as the bullies slowly walked closer.

_Fuck_, he thought. The moment the bullies walked down the hall towards him reminded him of his time at middle school. It happened exactly as this moment did. _"Was that necessary?"_ He remembers calling. _The students watched as the bullies pushed him onto the ground. Young Blaine tried to keep a stern face as the bullies laughed. One picked him up by the shirt and whispered into his face "we're only trying to help you, fag." Then pushed him against the locker. _Blaine remembered his fear, his struggle. He remembered trying to hide his tears as the kids laughed.

While everyone else tried to call out the bullies, Finn could see that Blaine's expression was softening even though he tried to hide it.

The club walked towards Blaine as the bullies came closer. Blaine now felt supported, unlike he did back then.

"What do you think you're going to gain out of bullying Rory? Anyone?" Blaine confidently blurted. A part of him regretted it. He wanted to lay low at this school but that idea was destroyed by his idea to perform "It's Not Unusual," when he first arrived.

_Shut up, Blaine,_ Finn thought. Although the bullies wouldn't do anything there and then, Finn knew how easy it was to build a negative reputation with them. Most of the time the victim wouldn't have to do or say anything.

"D'awe. I see why Benard here transferred to McKinley," one of the bullies said, referring to Blaine. "It sucks that you can't afford a bodyguard anymore. Cut back on the hair gel and you'd be able to afford one for at least the rest of the semester."

"Hey!" Finn called, standing back next to Rory. Everyone turned their attention to him. "This is stupid."

Blaine's face lightened up, thinking Finn was defending him.

"Rory has done nothing to you," Finn firmly stated.

Blaine nodded remembering that Finn would never stick up for him and also agreeing that Rory was the reason they were standing there in the first place. Of course he would stick up for Rory.

"The football teams gone soft," the bullies laughed. "The hockey team will remind you guys how to run this school." One of them warned as they walked away.

"I'm sorry you guys," Rory softly spoke with his head down.

"It's not your fault," Blaine walked forward "It's never your fault. Bull-"

"What was that Blaine?" Finn cut in annoyed.

"I was sticking up for Rory."

"But the second time you shouldn't have said anything,"

Everyone stood there awkwardly. Upon hearing the bell ring, Mike, Tina, Artie and Puck said goodbye and left.

"Let's go Finn," Rachel said as she grabbed his arm.

Finn remained there waiting for Blaine to say something. He sighed and calmed down "Just, don't do that again." He put his arm around Rachel and walked away.

Blaine watched in confusion as Finn walked away.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Sure. I'll walk you to class," Blaine brushed it off as if nothing happened. _Volunteering with him is going to be fun, _he sarcastically thought as they walked down the hall.

"After what happened I should walk _you_ to _your_ class." Kurt joked but knew something like this wouldn't bother Blaine.

"So after volunteering tonight you'll go home, get ready and I'll pick you up at...7 right?" Blaine confirmed their plans to have dinner at breadsticks while they were standing outside Kurt's classroom.

Kurt nodded and they hugged.

Blaine walked away with his eyes focused on the floor.

"Don't worry about Finn." Kurt reassured him. When Blaine turned around to respond, the look on his face said that he wasn't thinking about Finn. "Or Karofsky."

Blaine nodded and they hugged again.

As Kurt walked to his seat, he couldn't help but think that the hug felt colder and more distant than normal. He assumed that it was because Blaine was bullied again for the first time in a long time, was dislike for unknown reasons by Finn and wasn't happy at the idea of him working with Karofsky.

_Karofsky,_ Kurt thought and smiled. Kurt was happy to work with Karofsky. He'd grown a lot since they first met. Throughout the lesson Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how proud he was of Karofsky's development and was excited to hear about what he's doing now.


	6. Chapter 6 Kurts First Day

**Chapter 6**

After school, Kurt arrived at the charity store. With one hand grasping his satchel he gracefully strode in with a smile.

"Excuse me, could I speak to the store manager? I'm the temporary volunteer." Kurt asked the cashier.

A woman with thin-rimmed glasses attached to a rope around her neck turned her head when she heard him say 'manager.' The cashier pointed to her and she slowly stood up. "Oh, the McKinley volunteer." She sneered with monotonous tone.

"Uh, yes. Kurt Hummel." He spoke brightly. He held out his hand for her to shake and smiled hoping she'd take a liking.

"I know your name," she turned around and pretended not to see him hold out his hand. "Follow me."

Kurts smile dropped. He wondered how someone could volunteer for a boss like this, especially when they're not getting paid. She took him into the sorting room where piles of bags where placed in trolleys. "Karofsky," the manager called in a higher tone.

Kurt regained his smile only this time it was bigger than before. He has no idea why he was so excited, he just assumed that he was really happy for Karofsky. He thought about what Blaine said before. Maybe Karofsky hadn't changed completely but he's learning. Kurt liked that about the 'new Karofsky,' he wasn't afraid to open up and grow.

"Kurt will be working with you for a few days like we arranged." She turned back to Kurt and reverted to her original tone "If Karofsky is not in, you can ask any of the other volunteers for help. Or come and ask me...if you must. Have fun." She shrugged and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Kurt whispered to Karofsky.

"She just doesn't trust McKinley students. I only got a place because she's my aunt. Well, welcome to the stock room." Karofsky gave a short nod "We take the bags from there and sort out the items into 2 piles. Sellable and junk."

Kurts eyes followed Karofsky's hands. He looked uncomfortably at the "sellable and junk" piles. "Please tell me that the sellable is bigger than the junk pile." He asked.

"Unfortunately not. On the plus side, we have gloves."

Kurtofsky rolled up his sleeves and picked up two bags, his muscles tensed showing the heaviness of the bags. He took them over to an area where he and Kurt sat down to start sorting the items.

"Do you have nose plugs too?" Kurt asked once he ripped open the bag. He backed up as strong pungent musky stench arose out of the bag.

"Wow, some of the bags do have a scent but this is a bio-hazard." He tied the bag and took it to a bin outside. A minute later he walked towards Kurt with another bag. "Let's hope this is safe," he said as he handed it over. "We need to pour it all out first just in case we get a needle or something."

"This is why the gloves are so thick." This time Kurt cautiously opened the bag at arms length "What's the weirdest thing you've found in these bags?" Kurt asked while looking at disgust at some of the items.

"Uh, a dead rat...not to scare you or anything."

"Well, actually the most I feared where dirty shoes," Kurt said as he became even more careful in what he picked up.

"What's McKinley like now? I saw that jerkface campaign that outed Santana on tv."

"Well, the school doesn't care. She won't talk to me or anyone about it but she and Brit seem pretty happy. As for me, no one has approached me since prom." Kurt shrugged as he pinched the items with his fingertips.

Kurofsky forced his items down and stared blankly at the bag.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked

"I'm sorry. I know I've said it before but I can't help but think how much misery I must have caused you. I am really, really sorry. About everything I ever did and about leaving you alone like that at prom after you tried to help me. I still feel really, bad about that."

Kurt could see the desperation in Karofskys eyes even though he tried to look away. "You know what. Let's forget about the past. No questions just forget everything and start over."

"Really?" Karofsky paused "You're a great guy Kurt." Karofsky said looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked back into Karofsky's and smiled. It really was like Karofsky became a new person.

"After this we could we could go out and buy a coffee. On me?" Karofsky asked as they started to sort the objects again. "Since we're starting again we should get to know each other."

"I'd love to but not tonight. I'm meeting Blaine."

Karofsky's heart dropped at the sound of that name 'Blaine.' For the duration of the time they spent together he forgot that Kurt still had a boyfriend. Karofsky doubted that even if Kurt and Blaine weren't dating that he'd go for him. Kurt couldn't completely forget the past, could he? But maybe Kurt could see that he's changed and not the same guy anymore. Karofsky decided that he wouldn't make any advances even though he so desperately did. Maybe he would quit or ask for different hours. What Kurt didn't know was that Karofsky still had some anger issues. He still didn't know how to deal with some of his general feelings but also feelings towards Kurt. "Oh yeah, Blaine. Your boyfriend." Kurtofsky said pretending to be completely happy for Kurt. He reminded himself that he should be happy for Kurt. After everything he's been through why shouldn't he be happy?

Kurt nodded. "Who's this guy you're interested in?" Kurt asked.

Karofsky looked away bashfully and shook his head.

"Come on. It's only going to be harder for you if you don't talk about it."

Karofsky could feel the butterflies but tried to hide his feelings. Although he was happier he still wasn't comfortable showing every emotion.

"Let's go put up some of these items." Karofsky got up and pushed one of the trolleys, attempting to change the subject.

Kurt followed and wasn't going to give up "If you weren't smiling so much I'd stop asking. He clearly makes you happy and happiness isn't an emotion you should suppress. Let's go, one step at a time. What is his name?"

"Jack. 18 and goes to Witherton High which is 1 hour away from my school." Karofsky lied. He sighed to make it sound convincing as he put up some of the clothes.

"How long have you known him?"

"4 years. He's smart, mentally strong, talented," Karofsky trailed off but quickly snapped out when he saw Kurt smiling at him. "But he has a boyfriend. I told you that before." A part of him wanted desperately wanted Kurt to realise that he was talking about him.

Blaine sat in the car outside the store, waiting for Kurt. Although they agreed that he'd pick Kurt at his house he felt the need to check up on Kurt. He waited in the car for 15 minutes. He waited patiently as he assumed that some people stay a little longer after work.

Blaine could see Kurt's head in the store behind a clothing rack. He looked as if he were talking to someone. He waited 25 minutes longer before getting out of the car and waited next to in the hopes that he'd finish soon. He saw the person walk forward. He looked familiar but he couldn't quite see out who it was. _Karofsky_, Blaine thought when he looked again. It was clearer. Blaine decided to walk inside.

"Ah yes you did," Kurt said to Karofsky playfully. "But-" Kurt walked backwards a few steps and clumsily tripped over a bag.

Of course this isn't what Blaine saw considering the fact that Kurt was still facing Karofsky, Karofsky's face looked serious and he could only see their heads and shoulders behind the shelves.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted as he jogged over. He pushed Karofsky out of the way and helped up Kurt. "Are you ok? Your heads ok? You're not bleeding? No? How many fingers am I holding up" He asked as calmly as he could but you could still hear the worry in his voice.

"Kurt?" Karofsky asked.

Blaines face filled with anger when Karofsky spoke. "Don't even try," Blaine spoke as calmly as he could. "Kurt has tried to help you and I see you pushing him."

"No, it's not like that at all," Karofsky said apologetically.

"Don't even bother trying to justify this. I-"

"Blaine!" Kurt called out annoyed. "Karofsky has been nothing but nice to me this whole day. I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over that bag."

"Oh," Blaine said in embarrassment. "Well," he straightened out his cardigan and turned around to Karofsky "I apologise for pushing you and jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah, fine." Karofsky said annoyed. "Kurt I'm going to take all this to the back. You can go. You were supposed to go 40 minutes ago anyway."

"I should help you," Kurt said

"No, no it's ok. Just go."

"Well, I insist. It's the least _I_ could do," Blaine said apologetically.

"I said, just go." Karofsky repeated firmly before walking away.

Kurt tutted and walked out of the store ahead of Blaine.

"What are you doing here? We agreed that you'd pick me up at my house at 7" Kurt asked

"I wanted to che- Since the homeless shelter I volunteer at isn't that far from here, I thought I might as well pick you up and drop you off." Blaine replied as he turned on the engine.

"You wanted to check up on me?" Kurt said without looking at Blaine.

"No. Well, yes but no."

"Really? I can take care of myself." Kurt leant against the window.

Blaine took a quick look at Kurt and turned his attention back on the road. He could see that Kurt was annoyed which was the last thing he wanted. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt sighed "Were you waiting for Karofsky to do something?"

"What? Why would I want that?" He asked offended by the suggestion. "I was worried when he pushed you. When I _thought_ he pushed you."

Kurt looked at Blaine as he focused on the road. "I just not want you to feel like you need to protect me. I can look after myself," he said calmly.

"Kurt, I said I was sorry. I love that you're a strong guy and you know how to handle situations well. I was worried and yes maybe I thought that something would happen but I was wrong and I'm sorry." Kurt leant his head back on the window. If only Blaine knew how much Karofsky had changed, if only Blaine could see at least half of what he saw in Karofsky.

After 10 minutes of silence Blaine became uncomfortable and turned on the radio. Perfect by Pink came on and Blaine started to quietly sing along in attempt to lighten the mood. Kurt looked distantly out of the window. Blaine noticed that he was still unhappy but didn't want the night to end on a bad note. "Kurt, you ok?" He asked to break the silence after having turned off the radio

"Yeah. Just tired. Do you mind if we go another day. I'm incredibly drained and tired from school and volunteering today."

"Sure." Blaine nodded. The car remained silent for the rest of the journey. Blaine knew it wasn't just because he was tired. Kurt normally contained more energy than a light bulb. He was still annoyed.

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine concentrating on the road. "You're awfully quiet, Blaine. Are _you_ ok?" Kurt knew that Blaine would normally attempt to break the silence by saying anything he could.

"Yeah, yeah."

The car remained silent. Blaine didn't what to think about what happened that day so he focused on driving home safely.

When they pulled up outside his house, Blaine leaned in for a kiss but Kurt said "goodnight" and got out without noticing. Blaine watched as Kurt walked into his house then dropped his head on the wheel.

Upon entering the house he saw his dad and Carole watching tv. Carole snuggled comfortably next to him while Burt had is arm around her. When Burt heard the door unlock he raised his head and turned it to the side "Hey Kurt, how was your day."

"The same as always," he said as he headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"There's leftover lasagne in the oven." Carole told Kurt as he walked in.

"Weren't you going to have dinner with Blaine at Breadsticks?" Kurt asked as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah. I was tired though so he dropped me home." Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw Finn making goodness knows what. He had out bread and every savoury ingredient he could find.

"Sup," Finn asked while putting everything together.

"Is that safe?" Kurt glared at the congregation of food scattered around the table.

"Well, it's edible." He shrugged. Kurt watched as the curious Finn tasted different combinations of different food items. "Hey, did you know that the Warblers had a member who mysteriously vanished?"

Kurt thought about it as he leant over the counter to pick up one of Finns mysterious food combinations. "I think one of the Warblers told me about this." He choked on the clashing tastes and went for a glass of water. "Arnold, I think his name was," he said while trying to get rid of the putrid taste.

"We met him today. He's homeless now. Got mad at Blaine when he asked what happened." Finn kept stopping to taste the food.

"You didn't get annoyed at Blaine for not sitting down again, did you?" Kurt joked with the glass in his mouth as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Huh," Finn asked with his mouth full of food.

"Nothing," Kurt replied.

Once he got in his room Kurt took out his phone which had one message which read:

"I love you," From Blaine.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed looking at his phone. He started to reply "I lov" but deleted the text.

"Kurt?" His dad knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Kurt quickly picked up the nearest book before shouting "come in."

"Is everything ok" Burt asked "You know you work hard but you normally have a lot more energy."

"I'm fine," Kurt tried to reassure him with a smile. "I guess since I was nervous about volunteering I didn't sleep properly. I might get an early night."

"Just remember that no matter how long you and Blaine might be dating, you can still come and talk to me. Don't bottle up your feelings. You never have and you know it's done you a lot of good to talk."

"I know dad," Kurt said melodically.

Burt nodded and shut the door. Burt was still suspicious that Kurt was hiding something but allowed his son space to come and tell him when he felt ready. He stopped when he saw Finn trudging to his room with a large plate of food. "You've just had dinner." Burt told him.

"Well, you see. At the homeless shelter a lot of food is wasted in the kitchen and they're running out of money. I thought why not experiment with our 'leftovers' and see what delicious food can be made."

Burt nodded "Great idea Finn. I'm proud of you but do you really feel the need to eat again?"

"Some of this tastes really good." Finn continued to his room. Burt passed it off and went back downstairs.

When Burt left, Kurt picked up his phone and called a number. He waited and was about to speak until he realised that it was an answering machine. After the tone he left a message "Hey, Karofsky. This is Kurt. Obviously since I gave you my number today. Anyway, I was wondering whether you were free tomorrow and maybe we could meet at Lima Bean after school...I really need to talk to you."


	7. Chapter 7 The Lost Warbler

**Chapter 7**

The same day Kurt had his first day with Karofsky. Blaine, Mike and Finn had theirs too. Hours before Kurt and Blaine's disagreement in the car, Blaine went through quite an eventful afternoon.

Blaine and Mike walked into the homeless shelter for their first evening of volunteering. It was quite large and catered to everyone, young runaway's and families alike. Naturally, the homeless shelter was the most accepting when it came to volunteering.

"You must be the volunteers from McKinley," the supervisor smiled as they introduced their selves. "You can call me Jill. Isn't there supposed to be a third?"

"Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep at in class and the teacher left. I'm a heavy sleeper so I didn't hear the bell. I'm Finn Hudson." Finn said as he rushed in.

"Ok..." she slowly nodded. "I'm Jill. Today you 3 will be working in the kitchen. All you have to do is bring out the plates, knives and forks and put them on this try. Help with the food when you're done with that. Everyone normally picks up their own plate and picks what they want before going to sit down. I'll need you to help with the dishes afterwards." The supervisor said. "If you need me, I'll be...around. Other volunteers are in the kitchen if you need help or anything. I'm sorry if I seem to be running away from you it's just that it's approaching Winter's approaching and the new rooms aren't finished yet...I won't pound you with problems. There's a lot to be done. There you are Jenny!" She called out to one of the volunteers. "I'll need you to help them out. Have fun" She grinned before walking quickly down the hall.

After having sorted out the cutlery, Mike, Blaine and the volunteers in the kitchen were all singing while preparing the food.

"So, you two were in a Glee club?" Jenny asked curiously while cutting the carrots.

"We still are. At McKinley high," Mike answered.

"I thought you guys were in college," another volunteer asked surprisingly.

Mike and Blaine looked at each other and grinned at each other before looking back at the volunteers.

"We get that a lot," Blaine answered.

Everyone in the kitchen was getting along. Finn, on the other hand, decided to wonder around the shelter. The shelter used to be a small elementary school that had to be shut down due to lack of funding. The hallways were filled with volunteers who smiled and said hi as they passed. Finn felt comfortable with the friendly atmosphere. In one of the halls, mattresses filled the floors on the floor. Some of the rooms were filled with children's toys that had been donated. Soon, the rooms were being filled with new people. He ended up in the doorway of one of the common rooms where some of the guests watched television.

"Excuse me," a short 10 year old girl asked to get into the room.

Finn apologised and moved out of the way before leaning against the door again. He quickly noticed her. "Wait a minute. You're the daughter of the person who runs this place. Aren't you a little young to be volunteering?"

"Not at all," she said "You're that guy on Youtube who kissed that girl and you lost a competition."

"Yeah. I bet you thought it was cute, right? Having a boy-"

"You probably think my room is filled with sparkles and unicorns or that I idolise Cinderella," she replied in an annoyed tone.

Finn smiled and stood up straight "point taken. So do you, like, come here and play with strangers? Are your parents really ok with this?"

"You probably think that I'm going to be taken away and sold to the circus." She shook her head.

"No, no I just...never mind."

"My mums in the other room," she rolled her eyes. "Do you want to play foosball?"

Finn looked at the table and looked back at the girl "Sure, can you reach?" he joked

"Can you without hurting your back?"

"Touché," he laughed and followed her over to the table.

Back between the kitchen and the dining hall, Mike and Blaine helped set the food out. They both wondered where Finn was.

"Jill's probably asked him to help. She pulls people out of what they're doing to help her quickly run some errands." Jenny reassured them. "If he doesn't come back soon we'll probably have to send out a search party," she joked. "It's quite easy to get lost during your first few days."

Soon, people of all ages walked into the dining area. The first round of people all queued and walked by with their plates as they were served food.

"Blaine, Mike!" Julie called standing next to Finn. Blaine and Mike left the kitchen followed her into another hall where mattresses were being laid out by other volunteers. "I need you 3 to take these blankets and lay then neatly on each bed. One pillow per bed." She nodded. "Thank you." She smiled and then walked off.

"Well, I guess we should get started." Finn said. Even outside of Glee club he still felt the need to be leader.

"So, Were did you go?" Mike asked curiously as they walked over to the blankets to lay them down.

"I just thought I'd look around," Finn shrugged. "I didn't leave too much work for you guys did I?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"We're laying be-e-eds," Blaine quietly sang. Mike chuckled and Blaine smiled but continued singing.

"Do you always sing everything you do?" Mike asked.

"I sing as much as you dance," Blaine replied as he laid a blanket down.

"I don't dance everywhere,"

"Well, you clearly don't realise,"

Mike spun around and moon-walked back to the pillows. All 3 of the boys laughed and clapped.

Blaine attempted to copy but tripped on his feet. All 3 of them chuckled again "Mike, you have to show me that dance move." Blaine asked. He tried to do it again but failed.

"You're a pretty smooth dancer. You should get this" Mike showed him once fast then slowed it down so Blaine could copy. In between steps, Mike and Blaine would lay down the bedding before trying again.

Finn continued laying the sheets.

"Finn, you try," Blaine smiled.

Finn shook his head "I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of all these people,"

Mike laughed. "Do I need to remind you of all the dances and songs we have performed in front of the school? The ones you performed before I joined." Mike teased.

Finn tried to hide a smile and continued laying out the sheets. "We need to get this done."

"I'd like to hear," Blaine joked.

"No, you know what. Fine" Finn attempted to spin and moonwalk but almost tripped and stumbled. "Happy?" He gave a short laugh and continued to lay out the sheets.

All the volunteers in the room clapped at Finns attempt. Finn hid his face in embarrassment for a few seconds then started to laugh at himself.

When they'd finished, the boys went to pick up their bags to go home. They found common ground by discussing college football.

They soon found their selves in the lobby where homeless were signing in. Men women, kids and teens all lined up patiently. Even the atmosphere here was friendly. Though some looked nervous, they were reassured by the volunteers. Others who'd met

"Go on, sing" A few people in the corner of the room said to a dark haired, teen boy who'd just signed in.

"Nah," He modestly replied.

"Just a few lines," one of them begged

"Ok, ok." the boy smiled. He started singing "Through the Grapevine" by Marvin Gaye in a soulful voice which immediately caught everyone's attention. Including Finn, Mike and Blaine who were just about to leave. He started quietly but got lost in the lyrics and became louder.

"He always sings. This is nothing new." One of the volunteers said to Finn who watched in awe. "It's a shame that he can't showcase his talent. He dropped out of school so it's not like a club is an option."

Finn and Blaine thought the boy looked familiar.

The boy quietened down when he noticed the boys looking at him. When he finished, people in the lobby clapped, he said thank you and walked.

Finn caught up to the boy before he left "Hey," He stopped him "You're really good. Have we met?"

"Thanks and no, we haven't met?" He lied. He tried to get away before Blaine noticed him but Finn still wanted to speak to him, insisting that he knew him from somewhere. He had nothing against Blaine or Finn, he was just embarrassed.

"Dorian?" Blaine called, 99.99% sure that it was him.

Dorian slowly turned around and looked at Blaine.

"What are you doing here?"Blaine asked trying not to jump to conclusions.

"I'm homeless," He replied coldly

"Why did you leave Dalton? Where are your parents?"

"What's with all the questions? I told you I'm homeless!" He replied in an annoyed tone then turned around to Finn and angrily said "and yes, we have met. After I transferred to McKinley I was in your English class for a month." He stormed off.

Finn, Mike and Blaine all looked at each other in confusion. Blaine guiltily tried to follow him but with one hand on his chest, Finn stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't just leave him. He's left Dalton, the Warblers for over a year. When he left we had no idea what happened."

Finn moved out of the way and let Blaine pass. "I'm surprised you remember him." He said under his breath as he looked down and walked towards Mike.

"Excuse me?" Blaine turned around. He was surprised at Finns quick change. Just a few minutes ago they were sharing their love of 80's rock by singing My Sharona by The Knack together.

"When a Warbler leaves we just replace him. Remember? You clearly don't care if you're so quick to make such a decision. You said you guys don't waste your time-"

"...on people who walk out because they don't get everything they want. Yes, Warblers take our act very seriously but don't you dare tell me that I don't care about a friend who left the school without warning, without telling us where he went and is now living in a homeless shelter. We went to his home and the neighbours said that they'd moved." Blaine said firmly. He looked back at the door and sighed. He wasn't going to bother going back after Dorian now since he wouldn't be able to find him.

Mike stood there awkwardly avoiding getting in to anything or making it worse.

"You got over it pretty quickly," Finn added

Blaine rolled his eyes "His parent's never liked The Warblers. The last thing we wanted to assume was that he was eaten by a bear." He walked out of the building to his car.

Mike then walked away from Finn "Mike,"

"I really don't want to know Finn. I just hope you two can sort whatever this is out," Mike walked out.

Finn looked down guiltily. _Why should I be sorry?_, he stubbornly asked himself as he raised his head. "Wait Mike, you're my ride home," Finn jogged out in hopes that he'd catch up with him.

Blaine wondered what Finn had against him but never had the courage to ask. He couldn't stop thinking about Dorian. An old friend who never said goodbye. If the first place he sees him again is at a homeless shelter then of course he's going to worry.

Blaine was on his way home when he passed the charity store Kurt was volunteering at. He suddenly remembered that Karofsky was working with him. A quick chill sent shivers down Blaines spine and a short gust of fear blew past him. _Kurt won't mind if I pick him up_, he thought to himself as he turned around the car.

* * *

><p><em>Writers note: Chapter 8 may take a little longer to be posted since I'm busy with school and stuff but it's coming soon nonetheless.<em>


	8. Chapter 8 Pablo

As always, Blaine was early for his first period. He sat with his elbow upon the table and his head rested against his fist. He stared at his phone and was unaware of the students who tiredly shuffled through the door of their early morning lesson.

Mike and Blaine normally had classes together so when Mike walked in he immediately saw Blaine in his usual seat at the front of the class, this time not looking as awake as he usually did. Mike pulled a seat next to Blaine. It was weird for Mike to see Blaine so down. Mike could have guessed that it was the guy they met yesterday and/or Finn but still wanted Blaine to know that he was there for him. "What's up,"

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged still looking at his phone.

"Is it Finn,"

"What?" Blaine sat up in genuine confusion. He didn't see the point in troubling himself about Finn and only seemed to worry when the time came. "Oh yeah. No, no." He remembered Finns change of heart last night at the homeless shelter. "It's nothing."

"Dude, you can tell me," Mike assured him.

Blaine sat up again and looked at Mike. "I kind of annoyed Kurt by not trusting Karofsky. They're volunteering at the same place and I picked him up a few hours earlier than I should have. It's not like he hadn't finished anyway."

"Karfosky?" Mike frowned into the distance. When he remembered that he wasn't supposed to say anything biased he focused back to Blaine.

"I'm pretty sure he or anyone can understand why I don't trust Karofsky so he must think that I don't trust him when I do." Blaine looked down at his phone again. "You know, I should just let him breath first and then apologise again." Blaine picked up his phone and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked as his eyes followed Blaine.

"The homeless shelter,"

"Um, ok. Why?" Mike asked looking confused since school was just beginning and Blaine hadn't even mentioned anything before.

"I need to speak to Dorian. That boy at the homeless shelter,"

"W-" Mike's eyes darted around as he quickly thought back to last night. He was going to ask why but he soon remembered. Blaine heard the sound come out from Mike's mouth and paid attention. Mike then said "Wait a minute. Have you tried calling?"

"No one is picking up," Blaine shook his head. Blaine looked at the door hoping that the teacher wouldn't walk in before he could leave.

"Why don't you go after school?" Mike asked before Blaine could leave again.

"He would have left by then," Blaine said contemplating whether to leave or not.

"One of the volunteers said that most of them stay for a week. He was just checking in when we saw him. He's young, were else has he got to go. You have a perfect attendance. Your parents aren't going to allow you to stay if they know you've skipped school."

While Mike spoke, Blaine kept looking out the door and back at Mike while taking in what he said. "I'm an actor, I'll just fake sickness."

"but you can't fake a temperature." Mike reminded him. "Look, I'm all for you supporting a friend but as your friend I'm not going to watch you ruin your record. He will be there after school." Mike assured him.

Blaine sighed. At any moment now Dorian could be preparing to leave and Blaine didn't want to miss him but if his parents found out that he skipped school they'd make him transfer back to Dalton. "I have to see him, Mike." Blaine looked apologetically at Mike before walking out of the door. He looked in his satchel for his car keys as he walked out but didn't notice his teacher in the doorway.

"Blaine?" She stopped him.

Blaine jumped before looking at her.

"You're not skipping my class are you?" She asked in a playful tone while walking over to her desk. She'd never suspect that one of her star students would skip her class.

Blaine looked at Mike and Mike shrugged, letting Blaine know that it was ultimately his decision. Then he looked back to her. "No. I thought I left my book in my locker but it's in my bag." He confidentially replied as he walked back to his seat.

The teacher smiled and shook her head as she sorted out her items. "The day you, Blaine Anderson, forget your books will be the day I win the lottery." She joked. "Ok everyone, take a seat and quieten down!" She called attention.

Throughout the lesson Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt or Dorian. He wanted to sort things out with both of them but had no idea how.

Soon, the class ended and everyone packed up their books. Mike could still see that Blaine still had a lot on his mind. "You want me to come with you after school?" Mike asked as they walked out of class.

"No thank you." Blaine shook his head. They walked silently down the hall to Glee club during their free period. Mike and Blaine saw Rachel standing with Kurt at Kurt's locker. Rachel waved cheerfully as the two walked towards them.

"Kurt?" Blaine said while Kurt was still putting his books away.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled as he turned around

"I am so sorry for yesterday,"

"What, oh yeah that. It doesn't matter you were just being Blaine, anyway," Kurt spoke happily and quickly. You wouldn't have guessed that the two had an argument. "We should go to Lima Bean again, tonight after school." Once Kurt put his books away, the four of them started to walk down the hall. Mike and Rachel were talking about the dance steps for sectionals while Kurt and Blaine turned their attention to each other.

"Yes," Blaine jumped at the opportunity. "No, I can't. I really need to go to the homeless shelter. There's this guy. Who used to be part of the Warblers but then he disappeared for a year."

"Finn told me about him and Warbler while I was there. Arnold, right?"

"Dorian. Now I know where he is and I really need to speak to him but he was angry at me for some reason last night and I don't know why. I just thought he'd need a friend. Sure it's been a year but I can't just leave him."

Kurt nodded and smiled at his boyfriend's helpfulness. "I would come with you but-" Kurt planned on bringing Blaine and Karofsky together and since Blaine couldn't come he didn't want to cancel his plans with Karofsky but he didn't want to lie either. "I planned on you and Karofsky meeting each other but I didn't want to tell either of you just in case you bailed." Kurt admitted. The last thing he wanted to do was lie.

"Oh, well you could have just told me. You know I would have said yes, but we wouldn't have had anything to talk about," Blaine was happy when Kurt was happy and knew that Kurt would be happy if he got along with or at least trusted Karofsky. He was happy that Karofsky could go through such a transformation but couldn't bring himself round to want to talk to him.

"You both like football, college football," Kurt answered as they approached the club.

"Ok but another day." Blaine replied. "So I guess you're still going to see him after school then...alone."

"Yes," Kurt smiled "We said that we'd catch up. I really want to know about his love interest and see if I can help him move on." Kurt gasped in excitement at an epiphany "You have to come. You could totally advise him on this. He's interested in a guy who is apparently in love with his boyfriend. And he has no idea what to do. This is a guy who has been bottling up his feelings for years. Now that he's out I don't want him to go back down that route again. What would you say?"

"I remember falling for a guy who wasn't interested in me. Him rejecting me was a really good thing because I then realised that I was actually in love with someone who I was a lot closer too and who was so much better in every single way." Blaine smiled as he held Kurt's hand as they walked into the choir room together.

Kurt didn't notice, let go of Blaine's hand without realising and walked ahead deep in thought. "Blaine, you're right. He must be a little interested in someone else. He said that the guy goes to a school 1 hour away from his. He has friends at his new school which means he sees them a lot more. There must be someone he's interested in but doesn't notice." Kurt said as he sat down.

Blaine let go when Kurt didn't notice and sat down next to him as some of the others walked into the room.

Rory walked in to the choir room with a fake moustache and fake glasses. Rachel and Mike were by the piano slowly going over some of the steps she couldn't get. Rachel was the first one to notice and stopped and smiled when she saw him. "Rory? What are you doing?" She giggled as she walked up to him.

"The hockey team don't notice me."

"It works?" she asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, yes. They don't even recognise my accent and I haven't changed it."

"RORY!" One of the hockey players shouted as he stormed into the choir room.

Rory jumped, turned around and took one step back.

"Oh, Pablo, never mind. I was looking for that dweeb Rory" The hockey player walked out of the room. "HE'S NOT IN HERE GUYS." The hockey player called out at his team mates.

The choir room burst out into laughter once the hockey player left.

"It wasn't even my idea. In drawing class we all had to draw ourselves but by adding something we don't have and I forgot to take it off." He smiled as he went to sit down. "They asked me whether I've seen 'Rory' and I just went with the flow." Rory was happy that he was so far going through a hassle free day but knew that he couldn't keep it up for long. As stupid as the hockey team seemed, with the disappearance of "Rory," and the sudden arrival of "Pablo," they would suss something out pretty soon.

Glee club ended and Rory walked confidently out the door.

"Pablo!" shouted Tina. "You forgot your...face," she smiled.

Rory immediately touched his face but then realised that she was talking about his disguise which he removed for Glee club. He walked back and thanked Tina before putting it back on.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with walking to class alone?" Kurt asked as they walked out of the room.

"It's only down the hall, I'm sure I'll be fine." Rory replied confidently.

"Ok but don't you think that it's kind of weird how they didn't make fun of your moustache?" Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"Hey Sugar," One of the hockey players said loudly down the hall as he winked at her.

Sugar Motta groaned in disgust and walked away without looking at him.

"She totally wants me," he ignored her actions.

Rory, Blaine and Kurt turned around when they saw him and his friends.

"I wouldn't mind actually," Rory said to Kurt and Blaine as they started walking.


	9. Chapter 9 You Are Good Enough

After school, Blaine has made his way over to the homeless shelter as soon as he could. He rang the bell on the intercom and waited patiently.

"Hello, BCC homeless shelter. How may I help you?" A young woman said over the intercom.

Blaine immediately recognised the voice. "Jenny?"

"Who is this?" She asked,

"It's Blaine Anderson, the volunteer from yesterday."

"Oh, hold on a moment."

Blaine waited as he heard the click of the phone being put down and looked at the door once he heard it buzz. Jenny opened the door and greeted Blaine "Hey, you volunteering today?"

"No, sorry. I just really need to speak to someone. Dorian Wordsworth. He's 17, dark hair. I realise that the halls are pretty big but maybe if I could look around?"

"I don't know if I can do that." She hesitated and looked behind her to see if anyone was nearby before looking back at Blaine "Do you have your ID with you?"

Blaine shuffled through his satchel and found it hidden inside a small pocket. He brought it out and showed it to her.

"Put it on and come inside" she said. Blaine smiled thankfully and followed her in. !Why do you need to see him anyway?"

"Long story short. He used to go to my school and was part of our show choir, with me. He left and nobody knew what happened. I just want him to know that I'm here for him. I don't want to push him or annoy him or anything. I just want to know that he's ok." Blain assured her.

Jenny smiled and nodded "Sign in and I'll make up an excuse on the sign up sheet. 'Old friend' isn't sufficient and could get me in trouble." She looked around to see if he was nearby before calling over the speaker. "He's over there she pointed. He's been here a lot and always sings, it's hard to forget what he looks like."

Dorian was sitting, talking and laughing with 2 men and a woman who looked significantly older than him. Blaine took in a deep breath hoping that he wouldn't ruin their happy moment. It would be ignorant of him to think that he wouldn't. He turned around and walked back to Jenny. "You know what. I shouldn't. He's been fine without me for a year...maybe not _fine _but he doesn't need me,"

Jenny looked at Blaine sympathetically as he signed out. "You really think he doesn't need a friend?" She asked.

Blaine looked up at her and paused.

"I don't know him. I'm just saying, I've seen people find friends they haven't seen for years and the results are pretty interesting," She said.

Blaine looked down, thinking about what he should do. He turned around confidently and slowly approached him while revising what he was going to say in his head. The woman who was sitting with Dorian noticed Blaine first. She looked past Dorian but said nothing. When Dorian noticed that she was looking away he turned around to see him.

Dorian stood up and looked blankly at Blaine. They both silently took a few steps closer to each other before stopping. They just looked at each other. Silently. They both wondered whether it was really the other person.

"Dorian? How are you?" Blaine asked trying to break the silence.

"Now what?" Dorian asked coldly. "You want a picture? You want me to smile for it too. Show it to all the Warblers, right? Dorian Wordsworth is homeless." Dorian shrugged sarcastically. Dorian looked back and scratched his eye in attempt to hide his tear before quickly looking back at Blaine.

Blaine could see Dorian's pain. Dorian had always tried to hide his feelings and did it very well too. Blaine admired his poise and ability to stand through tough times. To the Warblers, Dorian had few problems. He seemed to sort them out with the snap of his fingers. Blaine was to soon find out that this wasn't true. Dorian just hid them very well.

Blaine didn't hesitate. He walked closer and hugged Dorian. Dorian could have pushed away and put on his tough face but he didn't he broke down and hugged Blaine back.

"Fuck you, Blaine" he cried as he hugged Blaine tightly.

Soon after, they both stood arms length apart and looked at each other again.

Blaine placed both his hands on Dorian's shoulder. "We should talk," Blaine suggested sympathetically.

"That's the most you're getting out of me," Dorian wiped his eyes and stood up straight.

"All this stays between you and me. I'll get you a coffee...food and we can talk,"

"What? So you think because I'm homeless you can bribe me with food?" Dorian frowned at Blaine.

Blaine was lost for words and he stammered out of embarrassment. Dorian's frown soon grew to a smile "I'm just kidding," he patted Blaine on the shoulder "not even Queen would say no to free food," he said as he walked to the sign out desk. Every time someone, be it a volunteer or a boarder, left and entered they were required to sign in and out.

Blaine turned around and looked at him in confusion. "Queen, not _the_ Queen?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you've lost your taste in music. But hey, if you want to listen to the British national anthem on repeat, I'm not going to judge." Dorian joked as they walked out the door.

Blaine was confused by Dorian's sudden personality change and hoped that his smile wasn't fake. Soon Dorian and Blaine found a small coffee shop nearby. Dorian waited at a table while Blaine brought over their food.

Dorian still abode by his years of private education at boarding school. He picked up his napkin and carefully placed it on his lap. He sat up straight before proceeding to eat his meal.

"We were worried when you disappeared. The Warblers and I. What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Are you going to write a report or something?" Dorian asked focusing on his food.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm not here for anything. I just don't want you feel alone. I know you've...survived without me but if you ever need a friend...I haven't forgotten about you."

Dorian put down his knife and fork and sighed. "I was kicked out of my home." He focused on the plate, trying not to remain strong as the memories returned. "My parents didn't want me, they never wanted me. They sent me to Dalton so they'd never have to see me again. When I was 16 they told me that I'd have to face the world on my own." Dorian stopped to calm down before he continued. "I got a job, stayed with a couple of people and attended McKinley for a few weeks. I had to leave the apartment because it was being knocked down to make room for a mall. I dropped out of McKinley because I have to move around a lot and a few months later I'm here." He shrugged before eating again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

"I didn't see the need. I thought you'd just move on." Dorian continued to eat and didn't bother to look at Blaine. "How is Dalton treating you? The Warblers?"

"Actually I transferred to McKinley,"

"Money problems?"

"Actually, I have met and am dating someone who I love dearly and since he's leaving this year I thought the best goodbye present would be to transfer?" he smiled shyly at the thought of Kurt.

Dorian looked at Blaine confusingly. "I'd rather not question you or your parent's choices." He laughed.

"The Warblers are doing great though..." Blaine looked down at the table, his face lit up when he had a thought. "You have to come."

"What?"

"Warbler reunion. The one for Warblers who have transferred schools. You've been a great addition. You were the youngest lead in Warbler history. You have opened the door for so many underclassmen who hit puberty early. Well, just me so far. I'm sure that they would have invited you if they had your address." Blaine looked at Dorian in hope that he'd say yes. He didn't want to get his hopes up too high. He knew Dorian was stubborn.

"No, Blaine. Sometimes people just need to move on."

They both sat silently at the table avoiding eye contact. Blaine really wanted to help him but had no idea how when all Dorian could say was no.

During their stay, the manager behind the counter kept eyeing them. Blaine saw the manager look at them once but he quickly looked away when he caught Blaine's eye. Blaine quickly passed it off as a random occurrence.

"Where do you go when you're not at the shelter?" Blaine asked

"Find empty buildings and stuff?" Dorian shrugged.

The man walked from behind the counter to Blaine and Dorian's table.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He told Dorian.

"But why?" asked Blaine

"because he's stinkin' up the place," the manager didn't want to beat around the bush, "and I don't want your scrounging friends to think that they can come here and get free food."

"Excuse me?" Blaine said as he stood up

"Blaine," Dorian called

Blaine ignored him and continued speaking to the manager. "Unless you have hypersensitive nostrils, he is just fine. Nobody is here and nobody has walked through this door since we came here. I have paid for this food and we have not finished eating it. It would be very rude to unduly tell us to leave after we have paid."

"Well if you want to stay, you can stay. If he wants me to put this in a bag to go then I will but he has to leave," the manager told them both firmly.

"Blaine, let's go." Dorian called as he was already near the door. Blaine listened to Dorian. He looked at the manager in disgust and walked out without saying another word.

"Worthless scroungers," The manager mumbled under his breath in annoyance thinking that neither of them would hear.

Blaine caught up with Dorian who was already outside. "You know what I should do? I should write a strongly worded letter. No one should be allowed to do that."

"Forget it." Dorian said coldly as they walked back to the shelter.

"But we paid for service-"

"No Blaine," Dorian stopped in annoyance. "_You_ paid. I'm just a worthless scrounger," he spat "didn't you hear him?" Dorian continued to walk faster.

Blaine was shocked to hear what Dorian was saying. Sure he may not believe what the manager said but the words still came out of his mouth. Dorian's mouth. Dorian continued to walk past the homeless shelter. Blaine walked faster, trying to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" Blaine called as he tried to catch up with Dorian.

"I'm done pretending Blaine." Dorian and Blaine found their self next to a small river next to an empty field. "I hear this shit all the time and it was honestly a lot worse at home," Dorian stopped and stared into the distance. "Why are you following me?"

"I know what its like to feel like everyone has given up on you. I know what it's like to not feel good enough."

"That's the thing, Blaine. Everyone _has_ given up on me..." Dorian was clearly annoyed but held in his anger. He didn't want to be angry at Blaine, he did nothing wrong. He could tell that Blaine was trying to help him but a small part of him still thought otherwise.

"I'm not going to," Blaine watched as Dorian tried not to break down again. "I just used that to work harder."

Dorian looked at Blaine in a flummox "You don't think I've tried. I left McKinley when they started asking about my parents. I forged their details and lied about getting the rest. I have to get an emancipation but I have no idea where they. I can't get a fucking job until I'm 18 because of this shit. Everywhere I go I'm turned away. Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to...figure something out." Dorian walked back to the homeless shelter.

"Wait," Blaine called out sympathetically. "Stay at mine. At least until you can get on your feet. My parents are hardly ever in and we have a guest room. They won't mind." Blaine hoped that Dorian would put his pride aside and agree. Dorian simply shook his head sadly and went back to the shelter. Blaine respected Dorian's space. Instead of following, Blaine walked back to the car park to get his car.

Blaine normally gave the advice but now he felt helpless. His friend hit rock bottom and his boyfriend is talking to a boy he doesn't trust..._Karofsky. _Blaine remembered. He allowed Dorian to have his space but planned on returning the next day.

Once he got to his car Blaine turned on the gas and then dropped his head on the steering wheel. _Not good enough_, Blain thought. He took in a deep breath and kept his composure. _You, Blaine Anderson are good enough. I just need to remind Dorian of the same thing._

While Blaine drove away he couldn't stop thinking about Dorian or Kurt. At this point Kurt would be talking to Karofsky. Just the two of them. Jealousy struck Blaine for a few seconds but he quickly snapped out of it. _Why would I be jealous? It's not like Kurt's spending more time with Karofsky and less with me. And even if he were, it's Karofsky not Taylor Lautner so why would I worry? _Even though Kurt claimed that Karofsky had completely changed, Blaine still had his doubts. Blaine looked at the clock. _Kurt wanted me there anyway._


	10. Chapter 10 Questioning

Karofsky waited nervously for Kurt at Lima Bean. He hunched over the table while his fingers tapped the table. _What am I doing? _He thought to his self as he sat up confidently. _I can still like someone and just be friends, right? As long as Kurt's happy._ _Maybe I should just ditch him, he'll see what a jerk I am and we'll never have to talk again..._Karofsky took in a deep breath and looked at the clock. Kurt would be arriving at any moment now. He focused his eyes upon the table and traced small patterns with his finger. He sat up again when he realised that he didn't want Kurt to see him looking nervous. His mind wondered and without realising, he looked back down at the table and started to trace patterns again.

Kurt walked in surveying the cafe as he slowly looked for Karofsky. He took off his gloves as he got used to the warmth of the cafe. Kurt slowly walked in deeper. His heart skipped a beat when he saw him sitting. _That was weird_, he thought. His smile slowly grew as he approached the table. "Karofsky," he smiled greeted him from the other side of the table.

"Hi," Karofsky said quickly when he looked up and saw Kurt.

"You look so bored, sorry I kept you waiting. My last period was a free period and Mr Schuster made us stay back for a short time for extra Glee rehearsal. He wouldn't let us leave until we got the steps down."

Karofsky watched as Kurt took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair. He watched as Kurts hands delicately wiped and flattened the coats shoulders. _Stop it, Karofsky. _He thought while smiling. He looked at Kurt's face as he sat down.

"Oh, coffee," Kurt exclaimed as he stood up again. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Karofsky shook his head and shrugged, "water...would be...thanks..."

"Really? No coffee? We _are_ at a coffee shop." Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly while waiting for an answer.

Karofsky shook his head. Kurt accepted this and went over to the till. Karofsky sighed as he lowered his head to the table again. _What am I doing?_ He thought again_. _Karofsky didn't notice Kurt walk over.

"I can see why you don't want coffee," Kurt nodded at Karofsky's leg which was shaking.

"Yeah, I guess I had a little too much today," he joked as he put his hand on his leg to help stop it from shaking.

"I got you your water," Kurt smiled as he handed it over to Karofsky before he sat down. Without hesitation, Kurt got right into the conversation. "So, I need to know. Transferring hasn't ruined your football career has it?"

"Actually, I got picked by a college scout. I'm not captain of my high schools football team or anything but he picked me," Karfosky smiled while timidly looking down at the table.

Kurt's mouth dropped in excitement as he focused on Karofsky.

"All I need is to keep a C grade average and I'm there," he smiled at Kurt

Kurt reached in for a high five over the table. "I am so proud of you,"

Karofsky shyly looked down and smiled. "How about your college plans?" He asked.

"Rachel and I are planning on moving to New York together and attending NAYADA. The talent there is amazing but it's only motivated us to work harder. We're doing everything we can to improve our resumes."

Karofsky was inspired and admired Kurt's enthusiasm. He watched as Kurt's face lit up at the talk and the certainty of his future.

Karofsky and Kurt spoke comfortably. They laughed and smiled as they spoke about each other and only each other. Kurt was too focused on Karofsky's company to even take a sip of his coffee.

"You know, it would be great if you came back to McKinley. The people are...the same but I don't get harassed for being gay," Kurt smiled at Karofsky while his hand circled the rim of his cup.

Karofsky shook his head. "I'm happy where I am. I have friends here, people who accept me for me. I love being able to start again."

Kurt nodded understandingly. His face lit up as soon as he remembered one the things he really wanted to talk to Karofsky about. "Speaking of friends...how are you dealing with the guy you have a crush on?"

Karofsky looked down thinking of ways he could change the subject but his mind went blank. "He still doesn't know. I-I think I should just stop speaking to him. He's a great friend and I want him to be happy but with me and I can't get in the way of anything. If I just slowly stop talking to him them maybe my feelings will die down. I've tried spending more time with him to see if I was wrong but it only proved my feelings right. I don't want that." Karofsky blurted out.

"Why did you think spending more time with him would work?" Asked Kurt

"In sports when a player has a little pain he just walks it off. So I thought that, maybe this is the same thing. Maybe by spending time with him I'm just walking off the pain. Soon I'll realise that it's not as bad as I thought. I just really didn't want to say goodbye" Karofsky looked down at the table "I-it's a stupid idea, I know."

Kurt looked at him sympathetically. "It's not. I understand." Karofsky kept his glaze down but Kurt lowered his head in an attempt to get Karofsky to look at him. "I would tell you to find someone else but I'd be lying if I told you that it would be easy. But maybe you can slowly take your mind off of him. Maybe he's not as amazing as you think. Maybe he eats with his mouth open?" Kurt tried to cheer him up.

Karofsky felt that staying would be too hard. He wanted to leave but he didn't. His mind was at conflict. Why would he want Kurt completely out of his life? "Kurt, I need to tell you something," Karofsky's heart rate increased and he clenched his fists under the table. _He won't fucking understand, _he angrily thought. Karofsky calmed down before telling.

"What is it?"

Karofsky and Kurt looked into each others eye. Kurt slowly and gently smiled reminding Karofsky that he could trust him.

Karofsky took in a deep breath before speaking. "Thank you," he nodded. Karofsky's smile slowly faded when he saw someone familiar walking into Lima Bean. He tried to keep a small smile so he didn't look completely disappointed when he asked Kurt "Did you invite Blaine?"

Kurt turned around and smiled when Blaine looked at him. Although he was happy that Blaine wanted to make amends, a part of him didn't want Blaine to come. He enjoyed the private afternoon with Karofsky.

"Hey Kurt, Karofsky," Blaine smiled as he pulled up a chair next to Kurt. He looped his arm into Kurt's and smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you...but...ok," Kurt ended up taking the first sup of his now cold coffee. "Karofsky, I originally invited you here so you, Blaine and I could talk. I didn't tell either of you because I thought that if either of you knew, neither of you would want to come. Blaine originally thought that he'd only be seeing me here today. I only told Blaine when he told me that he'd be too busy to come tonight." Kurt nervously took another sip of his cold coffee hoping that they'd both stay.

The table remained silent and all three of them managed to avoid eye contact.

Kurt thought that this was a bad idea. Maybe they would have been fine with each other after a while, maybe the time wasn't right. Kurt tried to break the silence. "You know, Karofsky has been volunteering even while at McKinley," Kurt wanted Blaine to know that Karofsky had a heart even while they thought he didn't. He wanted him to know that Karofsky could change and did but didn't know if Blaine would take it.

"Interesting," Blaine lied as he nodded. He scoured his brain in search of something to contribute.

Karofsky didn't care if Blaine liked him. He didn't want to waste his time trying to impress him. He couldn't stand to sit there and watch as the boy he thought he loved being held by another. "I've got a lot of studying to do. I wouldn't want to mess up my senior year."

Kurt wanted to stop him but knew that there would be no use. The conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Nice seeing you again Kurt," Karofsky smiled. "Blaine," he nodded as he picked up his bag and hurried out.

"Well, that went well," Blaine said sarcastically as he got up to sit at the other side of the table, facing Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. He was disappointed that Karofsky had to leave. He found it weird that a small part of him wanted Blaine to go. It's not that he didn't enjoy Blaine's company. He was just too deep in conversation with Karofsky. "I thought you had to go and see an old friend or something?" Kurt asked, he barely remembered who Blaine said he was seeing and why.

"Yeah but after I thought I'd come and make amends. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes but if you didn't want to come you shouldn't have forced yourself."

"Kurt, you weren't going to tell me that he was here in the first place," Blaine looked at him confused.

"Ok, so it was a bad idea,"

"Maybe we shouldn't force things. If something doesn't work out we can't expect to magically fix it. It will happen on its own," Blaine said as a part of his mind was on Dorian.

Kurt pouted in agreement as he nodded. "Someone's had an enlightening evening," he raised his coffee cup to his mouth and put it down again upon remembering that it was cold.

"I have been spending the afternoon trying to help a now homeless friend who doesn't want any help,"

"If you look on the internet you're bound to find an organisation that helps homeless kids. You going to see him again?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed "Hopefully, if he's still at the shelter tomorrow."

By his short sentences and lack of eye contacts Kurt could see that Blaine was upset. "Do you want me to come with you?" He offered.

Blaine shook his head "He doesn't like to feel like he's being pushed and he'd hate to know that I've told someone else." Blaine paused when he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his bag and checked the name "It's Sebastian," he said casually before answering.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned forward as Blaine started talking to him. He wondered how Blaine could be ok with talking to Sebastian after everything that had ahppened When the short conversation ended Kurt had leant back in his chair. "Sebastian? Really?" Kurt asked annoyed "After what happened at the club. You gave him your number?"

Blaine leaned forward and spoke calmly in an attempt to calm Kurt down. "Kurt, listen. The other day when Sebastian came over to us, after you and Thad left,"

Kurt was annoyed at the fact that Thad had left the two alone.

"Sebastian and I started talking. He was completely open and honest with me admitted that all he wanted was sex. He also admitted that he was interested anymore since and is interested in some other guy."

"Blaine, you are an intelligent guy, please don't tell me that you believed him."

Blaine sat back and shrugged timidly "People change, feelings change. Lust only lasts for a very short time before you move onto someone else."

"But Karofsky is apparently a monster who is incapable of feelings?"

"I came here to make amends like you suggested. _He's_ the one who walked away,"

Kurt nodded slowly and turned his gaze down "but you still don't believe me when I say he's changed?" he spoke calmly and quietly.

"I'm sorry, maybe over time I'll change my mind,"

"You changed your mind about Sebastian pretty quick."

"Sebastian didn't bully me or threaten me to the point where I was forced to move schools out of the fear of the safety of my life."

They both sighed looked away from each other in annoyance. Neither of them wanted to argue but they knew that they wouldn't be able to settle it.

"I'm just going to call it a day," Kurt sighed.

"Sure," Blaine said tiredly.

Kurt stood up and walked away without looking at Blaine. Blaine woefully watched as his disappointed boyfriend walked out of Lima Bean. _Maybe this will blow over_, Blaine hoped. He wanted Kurt to know that he wouldn't be able to trust Karofsky in a day. Kurt seemed distant, the kisses seemed colder and his 'I love you's' seemed forced. _I'm probably just blowing things out of proportion,_ Blaine tried to assure his self. _All relationships have their ups and downs. _

Kurt sat in his car, hands on the steering wheel, eyes facing the road but he wasn't moving. _Maybe we're just spending too much time together,_ he tried to assure himself that their relationship would be ok as he started the engine and drove home.

As Kurt walked into the house, he saw Finn and Rachel sitting on the living room floor playing a racing game on the Wii. Rachel playfully pushed Finn as she tried to get her car in front. Finn moved away trying to get the lead.

"Hey Kurt," Finn said while keeping his eye on the screen. He assumed it was Kurt since as far as he knew Kurt was the only one who wasn't home.

"Hi Kurt," Rachel said while also keeping her eyes on the screen. Both grinned and laughed as they tried to win the game.

"Hey. Where's dad?" Kurt asked loudly, trying to compete with the noise.

"In the...garage...fixing mums...car," Finn took pauses to concentrate on the game. Kurt walked away from the couples shouting and giggling, he lazily dropped his bag next to the front door and walked to their garage.

"Dad?" Kurt called once he entered the garage. All he could see was Carole's car but no sign of his dad.

"Hey son," Burt called as he walked out from behind a stack of tools. "Just quickly fixing up Carols car here instead of pulling it all the way to the shop," He said while picking up a tool and making his way to the bonnet. "How was your little...meeting with Karofsky?"

Kurt nodded "Good,"

Burt stopped for a moment and stood up to look at Kurt. "Just good?" He asked in a concerning tone.

"No, Karofsky was great actually. It's not what I wanted to talk to you about though."

"What was it?" Burt asked as he put the tool down. He picked up the cloth and started to wipe his hands.

Kurt took in a deep breath before slowly speaking "I don't think...have you ever...no," Kurt hesitated to ask for advice. Burt waited patiently but was in no rush to push Kurt. "You know what, never mind." Kurt said confidently as he walked away.

"Kurt," Burt called, "Come back here. You know you can tell me anythi-"

"I think I'm losing interest in Blaine but I don't know if we're just spending too much time together or-" Kurt blurted out.

"Woah, slow down. Let's go inside." Burt walked behind Kurt as they walked to the dining table. They both pulled out a chair and sat down. Finn and Rachels giggling could be heard from where they sat. "What is going on?"

"I-I don't know. I feel like I'm picking these pointless arguments with Blaine for no reason. I don't feel the way I used to. I think he's a great guy and I don't want to break up with him I just I don't feel for him like I used to," Kurt picked up and played with a placeholder as he spoke.

"Well I can't tell you how you to feel-"

"I thought I was in love...The first time Blaine said that he loved me I guess I was in shock I sort of just went with it. I assumed that this was how love felt. I was happy. Maybe we're just spending a little too much time together?"

"You can't force your emotions. Slow down, give yourself time to think things through."

"And how will I know if it's love?" Kurt's voice softened.

"As cliché as this might sound, you just know."

"Thanks dad."


	11. Chapter 11 Kurt, you seem a little off

The next day Kurt and Blaine managed to avoid each other all morning. At free period Blaine spent his time on the library computers looking for information on help for homeless kids. He desperately wanted to help Dorian but had no idea how.

Kurt, Tina and Rachel were in the choir room practicing their vocals. Tina sat at the piano and pressed the notes for their warm up. As always, Rachel put in energy into her voice and projected her "Do, ray, mi's," so loudly that it could be heard down the hall. Rachel and Tina noticed that Kurt's voice seemed weak and lifeless. As Kurt sang he stood with his back leaning against the piano and his eyes wondered aimlessly around the room.

"Are you ill Kurt?" Rachel asked once Tina stopped playing.

Kurt stood up straight and gave them both a confused look. "No, why?"

"You just seem a little off. You're not standing up straight or putting energy into your voice like you normally do and you're missing some of the notes" Rachel said to him honestly. Rachel knew that Kurt could do better and wanted nothing more than for him to get it right. She was so focused on being perfect for NAYADA that she missed Kurt's sorrow.

Kurt shrugged "I just haven't used my voice all morning,"

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Tina asked

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Kurt, I should have seen. You're clearly upset," Rachel said in dismay as she pulled over two chairs. "Sit, let's talk,"

"No, no. It's nothing,"

"It's clearly something," Rachel said softly. "You never let anything bring you down. There's clearly something going on,"

Kurt sighed and leant on the piano. "Me and Blaine are just having a couple of arguments," He said while playing with the sheet music that was left on the piano. "All couples have arguments. You guys must have argued over something, right?" Kurt looked at Tina and Rachel.

"Every couple will have their ups and downs. If you love each other you just have to fight for it," Rachel tried to reassure him.

"That's the thing," Kurt hesitated and avoided looking at Tina and Rachel. He kept his eyes on the sheet music. "I don't know...if I love him. If I ever loved him. I love that we can be so open and comfortable around each other but I find myself going, Is this it? I'm not expecting The Notebook or Titanic but I just guess I'm not interested,"

Both Tina and Rachel were worried for Kurt and Blaine. They thought that the two were perfect for each other. Everyone believed that they would be one of the few couples to last beyond high school.

"Maybe you spend too much time together?" Rachel suggested.

Kurt stood up in attention and looked at Rachel, wanting her to say more. Kurt wasn't enthusiastic about taking Rachel's relationship advice after her and Finn cheated on each other and broke up multiple times but her words sounded intriguing.

"When Finn and I broke up we realised how much we truly cared about each other. I'm not saying that you two should break up but it was the fact that we spent so much less time together and seeing each other with someone else."

Tina nodded in agreement. Kurt felt that this added some validity to Rachel's words. Kurt took in Rachel's words. Kurt thought that if he didn't love Blaine that he wouldn't be so hung up over Sebastian.

Kurt nodded and smiled in reassurance. "Thank you." He said as he stood up straight. "Let's get to work on our vocals."

A part of him still wasn't sure but he'd been wondering whether this was the reason before.

After his free period, Blaine waited anxiously at Kurt's locker ready to apologise. The last thing he wanted was Kurt to be mad at him. He wanted to sort this out as soon as possible.

Mike was on his way to the choir room to meet Tina when he noticed Blaine waiting at the locker.

"Blaine," Mike nodded as he walked up to him. "I bought Tina and I tickets to see Freelance Whales. My mum and her mum bought tickets next to us so they could chaperone but after some discussion they decided that they'd let us go alone. This means that we have 2 tickets left and I thought why don't you and Kurt come along with me and Tina. Maybe we could grab a pizza afterwards."

Blaine nodded and gave a short smile. "That would be great, but I need to talk to Kurt first."

"I'm guessing your relationship didn't exactly bloom since last week." Mike said understandingly. "How did it go with Damien...Dorian last night?"

"Difficult but I'm seeing him again today. Would you believe that he was kicked out of a cafe for being homeless even though we paid to eat?"

"That's rough, dude. Is he at a shelter?"

"Yeah, but only for 1 week. I'm trying to get him to stay with me for a while but...he has this pride thing where he won't allow people who know him to help him," Blaine sighed as he looked at the floor.

Tina, Rachel and Kurt were on their way to Kurt's locker before heading to the cafeteria. Tina assumed that she'd meet Mike on her way there since the shortest way from his classroom to the choir room was down the same hall she was in. Kurt slowed down when he noticed Blaine. "I'm not ready to talk to him." Kurt said quietly thinking that Blaine would be able to hear him through the noise.

Tina and Rachel thought that this was out of character for Kurt. He was retreating and avoiding Blaine. The one boy he could talk to the most. Rachel and Tina looked at each other worriedly before turning to Kurt.

Rachel turned to Kurt and put one hand on his shoulder before blurting out "The Kurt I know would grab life...by the horns and punch it in the anus," in an attempt to encourage him.

"That made no sense? It sounds like something Finn would say," Kurt said while he and Tina laughed in confusion.

"Sure I'm not good with metaphors but at least I made you smile. Just go talk to him." Rachel told him as they all walked up to Mike and Blaine.

Tina was the first one to them. She wrapped her arms around Mikes back. Mike smiled and slowly turned around to see Tina. "Hi Mike," she smiled as they gave each other a quick peck. "Blaine," Tina smiled in greeting and Blaine bowed his head in greeting back.

Blaine stood up straight when he saw Kurt walk to his locker. "Hey," Blaine said timidly.

Kurt gave Blaine a short look while trying to pretend that he wasn't still annoyed before proceeding to say "Hi," as he focused on putting his books in his locker.

Rachel placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder for reassurance. "We'll meet you guys in the cafeteria," She said as her Mike and Tina walked away.

"Kurt," Blaine said as he stood up straight. "I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to use his history against him. I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't be friends with but I would be lying if I said that I was ok with you and Karofsky being together so much. I don't want to make you feel bad for doing it and I trust that you know him way better than I do."

"That's ok," Kurt shrugged. "I can't force you to like him."That's ok," Kurt shrugged. "I can't force you to like him." He slowly closed his locker. Blaine and Kurt walked silently down the hall on the way to the cafeteria. "So, why did Sebastian, of all people, call you?"

"He wanted to know whether I was still coming to the Warbler reunion, that's all. Thad was on the line too."

Kurt nodded and trusted what Blaine said, he knew he couldn't hold a grudge for this relationship to work. They both walked into the cafeteria and entered the queue where they picked up their trays and bought their lunch.

"Are we going to Lima Bean again afte- Ah, wait. I'm volunteering again tonight. How about tomorrow?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. He didn't want Blaine to take what he was about to say the wrong way yet knew it wouldn't work if he wasn't open. "Blaine, don't you think that we're spending a little too much time together?" Kurt held his breath waiting for a reply yet his outside showed signs of confidence, as if to say that he knew exactly what he was saying and trusted in the effects this would have on their relationship.

"What?" Blaine asked confused but kept an open mind.

"We never get a chance to miss each other. We're always together?"

"I don't see why this is a problem," Blaine answered blankly as they surveyed the cafeteria looking for their friends. "The point of me transferring to McKinley was so that we could spend more time together. If anything we've been spending an increasing amount of time apart." Blaine sighed as they sat down. "But I guess we all need our space." He tried to be optimistic, he knew that Kurt only wanted the best.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Kurt quoted as he gave a short smile. _At least I hope so, _Kurt thought. Kurt felt that he would never find anyone like Blaine, he was scared that he'd regret leaving and Blaine would find someone else. He told himself that he would be happy for Blaine if he did find another but only if he was sure that he wasn't interested in Blaine anymore. Kurt had other things on his mind, school, college and the progression of Karofsky. He admired Karofsky's openness and honesty. Kurt watched as Blaine was attempted to pierce a hole in his Capri-sun, routinely he reached for the drink and the straw and pierced it for him

"You should really bring a different drink to school, Blaine," Tina laughed. "They're sort of for kids,"

"Tina, Capri-suns are _the_ shit," Mike added "They should really make them bigger,"

Blaine reached over the table to high-five Mike in agreement as they both smiled.

"You guys coming to see Freelance Whales with us?" Mike asked.

"Huh?" asked Kurt

"Mike and Tina have 2 tickets left over and thought that we might want to come. Maybe grab a bite after. I would have told you sooner but we were talking." Said Blaine.

Kurt hesitated "Sure." He said. _Maybe by this time I would have made my decision. If I am still interested it's a date but if I'm not then it's a last dinner._

"Speaking of plans," Blaine said to Kurt. "Which I know you don't want me to make too many of. Are you coming to the Warbler reunion?" Blaine asked optimistically.

"No. They're your friends, Blaine. I don't want to be following you around all night like a puppy,"

"But I thought you guys got along,"

"They're great and all. I'm just not comfortable being there."

Blaine nodded in understanding. He couldn't force Kurt. Blaine felt that he should have seen this coming. He knew Kurt was feeling distant and hoped that he wouldn't move away further.

Tina didn't forget about what Kurt had told her earlier. She could see the sorrow in his eyes even though he tried to keep a stiff upper lip. When Kurt raised his head Tina smiled at him for reassurance. "Kurt, do you want to go over the scales?" She asked hinting that she's be there to talk him if he wanted someone to talk to.

Kurt quickly caught on and smiled back. "No thank you. I'll be fine for now."


	12. Chapter 12 So close, yet so far

Saturday afternoon and It was the penultimate day of volunteering for most of the Glee club. At the charity store Karofsky and Kurt were clearing up the sorting room to get ready for new arrivals.

"It's been a fun few weeks," Karofsky smiled. "Well, technically days but over the course of a few weeks. Do you have to stop? The manager doesn't hate you anymore. She likes you more than the rest of us," Karofsky asked.

"I don't _have_ to leave. I guess I could come in a couple of times a month to help out. It's been fun working here...with you. Now it isn't about NAYADA or any other aspects of my future. Apart from some of the rude customers it's interesting being here." Kurt replied as his voice softened. The boys sat there quietly sorting out the items. This wasn't an awkward silence. There was no rush to fill the air with words. They were completely comfortable.

Over at the homeless shelter, Blaine, Mike and Finn still had 3 more days to complete. For the past few days Blaine had been silent. He faked his happiness at school but once it was over he was reminded of Dorian. Dorian left the shelter earlier than planned. Blaine couldn't help but blame his self. _If I didn't push him_, Blaine thought. Of course Dorian was bound to leave at some point but Blaine was worried. He never got to say goodbye and had no idea where Dorian was.

Finn and Mike were laying out the Beds again while Finn was helping out in the kitchen. Ever since Finn brought in his idea to save money with the food the regular volunteers had been asking him for more help.

"Kid, you can only help a person so much," Jenny, the regular volunteer said. "We even have trained people to provide information to help them. Some people don't like staying in one place. Some don't want that connection with another person until they've figured their self out." She reassured him.

"Yeah, he might even come back since he has no where to go," Mike added.

Jenny nodded in agreement. "Also, you may not know them personally but you've helped so many other people here. Thanks to you three the supervisor's daughter won her school talent show competition with a dance," she smiled. "And the homeless. With it approaching winter and all we really need that extra help."

Blaine nodded as he looked out into the corridor. Groups of people walked up and down the halls to get to different places. Laughter came from some rooms and talking in others. Blaine was happy he could help so many people and it's not that he didn't care about the others he just worried more about Dorian.

Finn walked into the hall, towards Blaine. Blaine kept his head down and continued working. He didn't notice the smile Finn had on his face. "Blaine, guess who I found."

Blaine looked up, his eyes widened in suprise. "Dorian!" A smile slowly grew on his and Dorian's face. Without hesitation Blaine went in for a hug and patted him on the back. Not allowing any room for Dorian's arms to move "Where did you go?"

"I didn't want to stay in this stuffy place." He shrugged

"Dorian, I don't care what you say. You're staying at my place. My parents have sorted out the guestroom and everything. It's not like you haven't met before. My mum will probably ask you to sing all the time like she used to be we can get passed that," Blaine smiled.

Dorian rolled his eyes but his smile remained. "Fine, whatever."

At the charity shop the manager allowed Karofsky and Kurt to leave early. "You two have done such a great job and cleared this out faster than I expected you to," The manager smiled.

Karofsky and Kurt both walked outside into the cold. Both had agreed to go to Lima Bean. Karofsky got into Kurt's car and they drove away.

"Do you always take your car everywhere? It's winter, it seems kind of dangerous."

Kurt smiled at Karofsky's concern. "You sound like my dad. No I don't. I hate driving on icy roads. I just hold my breath for every 40 minute bus journey I must endure," Kurt joked.

Karofsky smiled and nodded. Karofsky still had feelings for Kurt which still weren't dying but it hurt him even more to spend less time with Kurt. Karofsky tried to accept that he and Kurt would never happen.

Kurt's phone started ringing. He pressed the speaker button "Who is it?"

"It's me, Blaine."

Karofsky slumped in his seat when he heard Blaine say his name.

"I'm driving, I didn't see your name."

"Oh, you finished early?"

"Yeah. I'm heading to Lima Bean with Karofsky," Kurt replied. Blaine knew that Kurt was hanging out with Karofsky a little more than usual. He still wasn't happy about it but continued to hold his tongue.

"Oh. Well I was just making sure that we're still on for the show tonight? It finishes at 9 and Tina said that the building has the most amazing Italian restaurant."

"Yeah, sure. I would have told you if I changed my mind. Is that all?"

"Yeah. I love you."

Kurt hesitated for a short moment. He felt that he would be lying if he said 'I love you,' but didn't want Blaine to think otherwise. "You too, bye." He quickly said so Blaine couldn't say anymore.

Karofsky thought it strange that Kurt didn't say 'I love you too'. A part of him wanted that to mean something. The selfish part of him. The lonely part. The desperate part. He wanted Kurt to be happy but with him.

"Who you gonna to see?" Karofsky asked.

"Some indie group called Freelance Whales. Tina, Blaine and Mike love them."

"Don't you?"

"I haven't listened to many of their songs. Their ok, not really my thing though."

"Is there much point in going?" Karofsky asked as he fiddled with the radio.

Kurt shrugged, "No harm in going." Kurt didn't know why he was going. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew how he felt. "Oh, stop. I like this song." Kurt said excitedly.

"Panic! At The Disco? Really?" Karofsky laughed as Kurt started singing along.

"Everyone loves 9 In The Afternoon," Kurt smiled while he continued to sing.

Karofsky looked at Kurt and shook his head as he smiled.

"I know you want to sing along," Kurt said to the rhythm of the song.

Karofsky laughed. Kurt turned his head to Karofsky a couple of times, urging him to sing along. Karofsky soon gave in and sang along. Karofsky was happy but too happy for his liking. He had to remember that Kurt was in love with Blaine. He started over thinking and he became tense. He slowly took in a few deep breaths hoping Kurt wouldn't notice. His heart was pounding and he was heating up. "Kurt, stop the car,"

"Why?" Kurt asked still smiling. His smile slowly faded when he noticed that Karofsky wasn't happy.

"Uh, claustrophobia," Karofsky made up. Anything so that Kurt would pull over.

Kurt found a place to pull over and Karofsky got out and shut the door without saying anything. He watched in confusion as Karofsky walked fast down the sidewalk. Kurt knew that Karofsky was hiding something. He wanted to help him but didn't want to ask him just yet. He decided that he'd allow Karofsky to cool off before approaching him.


	13. Chapter 13 We Can Work This Out

Kurt called Karofsky's phone 3 times since he arrived home in hopes that he'd answer. Nothing. He sat on the edge of his bed holding his phone hoping that Karofsky would call him back. Eventually he gave up hope. He sighed as he put his phone down next to him. Kurt rattled his brain trying to figure out why Karofsky would storm off like that. He looked at the clock. Blaine would be picking him up pretty soon. He slowly got up and shuffled to the bathroom wondering whether he should call the whole thing off.

At Blaine's house, Dorian sat crossed legged at the edge of Blaine's bed while watching him pick what to wear. Dorian was dressed in clothes that Blaine allowed him to have. Blaine sifted through his closet looking for something to wear. He was excited to see one of his favourite bands but worried about Kurt. He knew that there was something Kurt was hiding but didn't know what it was. He trusted that this wouldn't damage their relationship and gave Kurt the space to say what he needed to say, if there was anything to be said. Blaine picked out a chequered shirt and a sweater vest and held them against his chest as he looked in the mirror.

"Are you going on a date or are you visiting your grandmother," Dorian joked

"Since when where you an expert on fashion?" Blaine asked as he put them back.

"Since you revealed to me your...interestingly large collection of sweater vests," Dorian laughed. "If you want to get laid tonight-"

"No," Blaine cut in quickly. "That's not how Kurt and I do it."

"You don't plan these things, Blaine. At this age your hormones will be rushing. Once it kicks in you just go for it."

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed while pulling out different outfits.

"So, do you guys get each other, like, flowers or chocolates..." Dorian asked curiously.

"He's given me a bouquet," Blaine smiled in reminiscence. "But gifts aren't that important to us."

"Surprise him," Dorian suggested. "Upstage that other guy you're going with."

"Mike and I are friends. It's not a competition," Blaine laughed. "I'll get Kurt something on my way there," he mumbled. Blaine finally picked out what he was going to wear and laid it neatly on the bed beside Dorian. "Sorry I have to leave you here alone. You think you'll be ok?"

"I've lived under bridges, I've walked alone at night and I've been mugged but houses in suburban neighbourhoods scare the heck outta me," Dorian joked sarcastically. "I'll be fine. I'll just read and run your electricity bill." He laughed. "I better leave so you can get changed and what not," he said as he climbed off of the bed. Dorian opened the door and stopped for a moment. "Blaine," he called out as he turned around. "Thanks for everything," he smiled and Blaine smiled back.

When Dorian shut the door, Blaine sat on the edge of his bed in discontent. It was no good in denying that their relationship was failing. He'd tried everything from ignoring it to trying to be "better", maybe a gift wouldn't save their relationship but there was no harm in trying.

Kurt sat on the bottom step of their staircase waiting for the door to ring. He held his phone in his hand hoping that Karofsky would call or text. The doorbell rang and Kurt reluctantly got up and opened the door. "Rachel," he said when he saw her standing there bright and perky.

"Hi Kurt. Finn invited me over," Kurt moved out of the way allowing her to walk in. "Apparently he wants to be destroyed. Who knew that killing people could be so much fun," she smiled as she removed her coat.

"You are talking about the XBox right?"

"Of course...What's wrong?" Rachel looked at Kurt sympathetically.

Kurt shook his head. "Karofsky is angry and I don't know why. He won't answer my calls."

Rachel was surprised that he didn't mention Blaine. She assumed it had something to do with Blaine since the two had been becoming distant. "I guess you just need to give him time to cool down," She shrugged. She also wasn't a fan of Kurt hanging around with Karofsky but trusted that Kurt knew what he was doing. "How are things with you and Blaine?"

"I don't think I can do it anymore. I'll see how comfortable I am with him today and..." Kurt trailed off and looked down.

Rachel reached in and hugged him. "Good luck. What ever happens I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

Finn walked out of the living room and to the front door when he realised that it was Rachel's voice he heard. "Hey Rach. I didn't realise you arrived," He smiled. "I've set up the XBox."

"Well then, prepare to die." Rachel growled jokingly as they walked into the living room.

The doorbell rang again. Kurt took in a deep breath before proceeding to open the door. "Blaine," he said putting a fake smile. He avoided sounding over excited.

"I got you this," Blaine pulled a bouquet of flowers from his back and smiled desperately as he handed them to Kurt.

Kurt paused. Maybe he shouldn't have waited so long. He knew that Blaine was desperately trying. _What am I doing?_ He wondered as he reached for the flowers. "Thank you. You know you didn't have to."

"I know but I just thought you deserved them," Blaine smiled.

Kurt's heart sank but the smile remained. "Let me go and put these in a vase quickly." He walked into the kitchen and left them on the counter before hurrying out.

Blaine's car was filled with silence which Blaine desperately tried to fill. Kurt constantly looked at his phone to see if he missed a call or text from Karofsky.

"Waiting for a text?" Blaine asked trying to clear the silence. No longer could they sit silently comfortably.

"Uh, yeah. Karofsky is in a bad mood an-"

"What's new," Blaine mumbled by accident.

Kurt looked at him, annoyed "Really, Blaine?"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his head against the window. Blaine felt guilty for making him feel bad and wanted to change it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it."

"Let's just forget about," Kurt sat up straight pretending to be completely ok.

Blaine took one hand off of the steering wheel and fiddled with the radio. Panic! At The Disco came on and Blaine started singing along. "Come on Kurt, you love 9 In The Afternoon," He encouraged Kurt to sing along.

"It comes into circulation too many times." Maybe going to the show wasn't the best idea, Kurt wanted to call off the date but didn't want to ruin Blaine's time at the show.

As the seats were numbered, they were in no hurry to get there really early. Mike and Tina smiled as Blaine and Kurt approached them. They all greeted each other before heading inside. Mike and Blaine had walked ahead talking deeply about college football, they hadn't notice how far Kurt and Tina was behind them.

"Are you sure?" Tina asked Kurt

"Yes. I can't put it off any longer. It's bad, especially for Blaine. He tries but I hope he's not too shocked when I tell him. He's smart. He must have known that this was coming at some point," Kurt fidgeted nervously.

Everyone took their seats in the concert hall. The lights dimmed and the band begun. Mike, Tina and everyone around them watched in awe and bobbed along to the music. Every time Blaine started to get into the music he was pulled back down by Kurt's lack of enjoyment. Every time Blaine tried to hold his hand, Kurt would find a reason to shuffle through his bag.

Halfway through the concert Kurt decided that he had enough. "I can't do this, I'm sorry." He said to Blaine before he walked out. Blaine managed to smile at the music but it faded when he realised what Kurt said. He knew that Kurt wasn't talking about the music. Blaine followed Kurt out. They both wanted to talk somewhere private to talk and ended up going back through the cold and into Blaine's car.

"So, this is it?" Blaine asked blankly with a tear in his eye. He looked into the front window and blinked fast so that he could catch the tear before it fell.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt said softly while he looked at Blaine.

"We can make this work," Blaine held onto Kurt's hand, looked into his eyes and repeated desperately. "I promise we can make this work."

Kurt pulled his hand away "Blaine, I can't force my emotions. You need to accept that I don't love you. It's not going to work if I feel smothered or I don't have feelings."

Blaine choked and cleared his throat. "Maybe we just need to spend less time together, I-I can transfer back to Dalton or less time, I can..." Blaine turned his head away from Kurt so Kurt couldn't see his tears.

"We can be friends,"

"We can't be friends. We can't because I still love you," Blaine said softly as he dropped his head on the steering wheel. The two sat there in silence for a short time. Blaine couldn't get over it. He wanted this to all be a lie, he wanted this all to be a dream. He hoped that at any moment now he would wake up. "Do you want me to drive you home?" His head remained of the steering wheel.

"No," Kurt said quietly as he opened the door. Kurt tried to console Blaine, he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder but Blaine pushed it away. "Just go," Blaine mumbled as his voice shook. Seeing Blaine like this made Kurt shiver, but it was for the best. Kurt wiped his tear before heading outside.

The next day at the charity store Karofsky and Kurt worked together as always. But this time they were both silent. Karofsky knew Kurt was annoyed at him for storming off and tried to break the silence "How was-"

"Why did you storm out of my car like that? You didn't answer any of my calls. I was worried, Karofsky," Kurt said in an annoyed tone. He didn't bother to look at him and sifted through the donations in annoyance.

"I don't know what came over me," Karofsky said quietly.

"At least you cooled off for what ever reason but you know you can talk to me about anything."

"But I can't," Karofsky shook his head.

"What? Yes you can. I'm not going to judge you,"

"No, not everything." Karofsky replied without saying another word. His heart beat increased and his palms started to sweat.

Kurt was confused. He had no idea what Karofsky was talking about. "Karofsky, I-"

"I love you," Karofsky cut in. He spoke quickly trying to keep up with his heart beat "I have thought about it and I know it sounds stupid but I do. I got angry at the fact that I couldn't tell you this because you're happy with Blaine. It's you," Karofsky teared up but tried to hide it. "The boy I told you about is you, Kurt. I tried to hide it but I can't. I don't know what this is but I have feelings for you. I thought I'd forget about you after I left but I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when you started dating that Blaine kid I thought that there wasn't a chance in hell that you'd ever go for a guy like me."

Kurt walked closer and put on hand on his shoulder. "Karofsky, I-"

They both gazed locked eyes, their hearts racing. The air became warmer and the sound of the customers outside was non-existent. Both instantly moved forward and kissed. Karofsky raised his hands and held it either side of Kurt's head as they went in deeper.

Karofsky's eyes shot open and he moved back quickly. "Wait, no. I thought you were dating Blaine."

"I broke up with him. I don't have feelings for him. I doubt that I ever loved him. I have thought about you since I caught up with you at the bar." Said Kurt unsure of Karofsky's reaction.

Karofsky smiled and Kurt did so in return. They both relaxed. Happy about each others reaction.

"W-we should get back to sorting these," Karofsky smiled. _Did this really happen? Did Kurt kiss me?_ Karofsky laughed in amazement. His smile faded when he came back down to reality. "We can't do this," he sighed.

"Why?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Everyone hates me," Karofsky looked down. He knew that Kurt's friends would never accept him.

"My friends are the most accepting people ever. Puck and Finn were both bullies. Puck's dated pretty much every girl in the Glee club and Finn is dating Rachel. Every single one of them have changed in some way and we were all there to see. They understand." Kurt said as he kissed Karofsky on his cheek.

Karofsky nodded but was still unsure. Although he sounded sure, Kurt was also worried about everyone's reaction. It would be foolish to think everyone would be happy for him.


	14. Chapter 14 The Warblers Guest

Dorian stood across the road from the gates of Dalton and stared at the building, his old school, in awe. "I can't do it, Blaine." He watched and recognised the recent graduates as they walked in.

"Come on,"

"I wasn't invited,"

"I know they'd be happy to have you there." Blaine encouraged him. Blaine was reluctant to get out of bed that morning. He promised that he'd visit his old friends and didn't want to bail. He knew how hard the Warblers worked for events, the least he could do was turn up.

"Drive me home...or I'll walk. It's not like I've never done it before. I wouldn't mind singing for your mum for the next few hours," he joked but he seriously wanted to leave.

This was the first time Blaine had ever seen him nervous. Every time they were waiting to go on stage, Dorian would be the one urging everyone and helping them to relax. Blaine stood behind Dorian and firmly placed both hands on his shoulders. "You can do this," he gently shook him.

Thad and Sebastian walked out to the gate while greeting the old Warblers as they came in.

"Is that Thad?" Dorian asked as he squinted. "Who's that next to him?"

"Yeah, that's Thad. That is Sebastian, he transferred here not too long ago."

Thad saw Blaine at the other side of the road and waved over to him. Blaine waved back.

"I can't do this," Dorian turned around with his back to Dalton, his stomach became knotted and tingled.

Thad and Sebastian crossed the street and walked towards Blaine.

"Turn around," Blaine whispered as they walked over.

"You know what, that is such a cool fence," Dorian stalled and walked over to the fence in front of him.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted them. "Isn't it kind of cold to be out here with just your blazers?"

"We were only coming out here for a short time. Besides, we have these new winter jumpers. They're as thin as the old ones but a lot warmer. There's some science that fits in there somewhere." Thad said.

Sebastian looked past Blaine at the weirdo who was observing the fence. "Who's that?" He asked quietly as he jerked his head towards Dorian.

"You won't know Sebastian but Thad, what if I were to say to you that I found...Dorian,"

Thad opened his mouth in shock. A smile slowly grew and he shook his head in disbelief. "Dorian?" Thad called as he walked closer.

Dorian shyly turned around and said "Hey, I was just...nice fence."

Thad smiled, trying not to look too excited. Dorian and Thad shook hands and reached in for a pat on the back but Thad ended up pulling Dorian in hugging him tightly.

"He's an old Warbler, used to be the lead." Blaine said casually to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, he didn't care. "Were is Kurt?" That was the one question on his mind.

Blaine sighed and looked down. "He broke up with me. Said he wasn't interested anymore," Blaine looked back at Sebastian and tried to keep composure.

"I'm sorry to hear," Sebastian lied as he patted Blaine on the back for comfort. Of course he didn't want Blaine to be heartbroken but Sebastian knew that Blaine would have a few certain 'feelings' that he was holding back and Sebastian was ready to help him release them. "Let's go inside," Sebastian called. "These jumpers can only protect so much."

"Thad, please let go of me." Dorian pleaded as Thad was still hugging him tightly.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell us that you left?" Thad asked still holding on to Dorian.

"Let me go and I can explain it to you," Dorian laughed. Thad let go, straightened out his blazer and stood up straight. They all walked in together.

Thad urged Dorian to come forward as they made their way to the common room. "Wait, maybe I should introduce you. Make it all...dramatic and stuff." Thad thought out loud.

"Or maybe I could just walk in and say hello?" Dorian said calmly and confidently even though he was incredibly nervous about seeing his old friends. Dorian expected to walk in, say hi and walk out but when Thad opened the grand doors, Dorian's greeting was nothing like he expected. The current Warblers and some of the ones who'd left before Dorian yet still knew him rushed up to greet him. Dorian was warmly welcomed with pats on the back and cheering. The rest stood to the side in confusion. Thad took this opportunity explain what had happened to those who didn't know who he was.

In all the commotion Blaine was pushed to the side and away from Dorian. "Oh, hello guys. Nice to see you again too," he said sarcastically. Sebastian stood by the drinks table and sniggered. "Anderson not used to not being in the spotlight." He teased as Blaine walked over.

"Very funny. Actually this is all understandable because we haven't seen Dorian for a very long time. I also came back not long ago to invite you guys to see West Side Story." Blaine defended him self as Sebastian poured him a drink. "Thank you," he said taking the cup from Sebastian. "And I'm not always in the spotlight." Blaine watched as Dorian was hounded by questions.

Sebastian watched as Blaine held his drink to his mouth but spent the time chewing the rim of the cup. He looked at Dorian and then back at Blaine. "You're thinking about Kurt aren't you?" Sebastian sighed.

Blaine nodded still looking at Dorian.

"You need to get your mind off of him. After the little performance we can leave this dead place and just...talk."

Blaine nodded, he was still looking at Dorian and didn't even think about what Sebastian was saying. "I can't stay here all evening anyway."

"Quiet!" Thad called attention to the small group surrounding Dorian. "I know that are all pleased to see Dorian safe and healthy but we should allow him some room. Please, let us listen as Dorian speaks. Now Dorian, why did you leave in such a hurry without some sort of farewell?"

"I was part of the witness protection program," he started to lie. Blaine was disappointed that Dorian didn't tell the truth but knew that it would take a while for him to come clean. "I was in New York when I saw a man murder another. Absolutely vile. I was watching from the window of Tiffany's and luckily the police arrived just in time before anyone else was harmed. I won't bore you with the tiny details but it's all over now. They removed us the program since they decided that we didn't need it. I'm now living in California in a beautiful ocean view house. I actually found Blaine by chance in New York. I was visiting some relatives and stopped by Broadway to watch 'How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying.' "

"Great show," one of the graduated Warblers said "Blaine looks strikingly similar to the main actor." The others thought about it and agreed.

"So I've heard, but I don't really see it," Blaine shrugged.

A few minutes later everyone took their seats and prepared for the current Warblers performance which was lead by one Warbler but included solos for 3 of the others. The Warblers sung their hearts out and danced to impress, moving into formations and sliding out again and spinning. Dorian felt a tear in his eye, his scratched his eye wiping the tear in the process. He missed this. He missed the dancing, he missed the singing, he missed the bonds the members had, he missed Dalton, he missed the Warblers, he missed performing. The last time he ever did something like this seemed like decades ago. This was the only thing Dorian wanted to do in life but he felt that he had no hope. He'd be lucky to get a job with a drug dealer let alone on stage.

At the end of the performance everyone clapped. Dorian clapped the hardest.

"Very interesting," an ex Warbler commented. "You didn't circle the performance around one person but I love it. It's new, it's fresh." He smiled as he shook their hands.

"Actually we got the idea for a Warbler who was only with us for a short time but thanks to Kurt Hummel, we implemented this new idea." Thad said. "Were is Kurt?"

Everyone turned to look at Blaine. "He's busy tonight/" He remembered Kurt telling him that he was too busy to come. But maybe it was a lie. Kurt must have known that he wouldn't be with Blaine by today. Blaine found himself desperately wanting to leave at the thought of Kurt. "Hey, Dorian. It's getting kind of late. Maybe we should just head home."

"Really, Blaine. You wanted me to come and now we're leaving early?" Dorian looked at Blaine, he could see Blaine itching to leave. "You thinking about, Kurt? Ok, let me say goodbye though."

"I swear my friends are mind readers," said Blaine.

"You were crying pretty loudly last night," Dorian said as he went to say goodbye before walking out with Blaine.

"Hey, you guys leaving?" Sebastian stopped them at the door. "So early? Let's go grab a drink at scandals, Blaine clearly needs to take his mind off of someone. Both of you."

"Yeah let- Wait, scandals is that gay club, right?" Asked Dorian.

"You can say no to anyone who approaches you. Or you can dance and not give a fuck." Sebastian added.

Dorian shrugged, "Ok,"

"We'll need a designated driver,"

"I don't drive...in this state...I don't have my international licence,"

Sebastian smiled at Dorian in confusion "OK," He looked around the room for someone else.

"No," Blaine said tiredly. "I'd rather just go home."

Sebastian ignored Blaine and continued to look for someone who could be their designated driver. "Thad, we need a favour."

"I'm going to assume that neither of you live on campus," Dorian said.

"Freedom baby," Sebastian smiled. "When our parents aren't in, we don't have curfew."

"Legally, you do," Blaine added but neither of them listened.

Thad walked over when he heard his name being called. "Someone called?"

Sebastian put on his courteous smile and Thad knew that he wanted something. "You wouldn't mind driving us to and from Scandals do you?"

Thad looked at all 3 of them before looking back at Sebastian. "Would I mind risking my drivers licence to drive you to a club were you'll illegally us fake I.D's to gain access then get drunk, illegally. Then risk getting caught by the police by transporting three drunken teenagers in my car after curfew. Yes, I would mind."

"But you're 18, therefore legal."

"Oh well that makes it so much better? I shall be transporting 3 under aged teens, who are under my care, who are drunk, holding fake ID's and out past curfew without their legal parents and/or guardians."

"So is that a yes or..."

"Sebastian, no. I hold several awards for being a model citizen and a good role model from the school _and_ the state. I have even held talks at elementary schools on peer pressure. Just take a taxi, none of you look your ag- No, no. I've said too much. Let's pretend I was never here...But remember that this goes on your permanent record if you get caught." Thad said as he walked away.

"Then it's settled. I'll go home, get changed and meet you guys there. You guys have fake ID's right" Sebastian leaned in closer and spoke quietly so no one around could hear. They both nodded. Sebastian thought that this would be easy, give Blaine a little alcohol. Even to allow him to loosen up a bit, Sebastian would woo him and Blaine would spend the night with him. He doubted that the guy who thinks that he needs an international licence to drive in a different state would do much to object to Blaine going home with him. Sebastian assumed that Dorian was one of those guys who'd encourage their friends to have sex.

Blaine wasn't in the mood to go out but wanted to do whatever he could to stop thinking about Kurt for just one night.

"Wait, guys. Before you leave we need to get a picture to go down in the Warbler archive, and the year book." Thad ushered them over to the centre of the room.

Dorian scratched his eye in an attempt to wipe his tear again.

"Are you crying?" Thad noticed.

"No," He sniffed. Thad smiled as he gave him a tap on the shoulder for consolidation.


	15. Chapter 15 Back to Scandals

Kurt and Karofsky sat at the bar in Scandals night club that night after Sunday volunteering. Like always, and people danced carelessly as the music blared from the speakers. Sitting at the bar, Kurt and Karofsky spoke to each other comfortably laughing throughout the evening.

Kurt chose not to drink alcohol and Karofsky followed suit, he wanted to keep a clear mind while talking to Kurt who seemed to be lively enough without it. "Ok, so those guys call you DK and bear cub. Your new friends call you Dave. Why am I still calling you Karofsky? After the whole starting again thing," Kurt smiled as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"I just got used to it. It's cute when _you_ say it," Karofsky smiled.

"Well, I'm going to call you Dave because _that's_ cute. It's always been weird saying 'Hi Mr Karofsky is Karofsky there,'" Kurt laughed. They both took random moments to look at each other without saying a word, just appreciating another's existence. "We better go, it's a school night and my dad will freak if I'm out too late."

Karofsky stood up off of his stool and smiled. "You want to dance? Just for a few songs and we can go after," He asked already getting up. "There's no point in coming to a club if we're not going to."

"I'd love to," Kurt grinned. He reached for Karofsky's hand but he could feel him tense up. Kurt stopped and turned around to face him. "It's ok. We're at a gay bar. No one is going to say anything."

"I know but, _this_ feels sort of weird,"

Kurt paused "Do you mean..."

"Wha- Oh no, no" Karofsky dropped his head and laughed. "I'm used to _that_ feeling. I just...I've never felt this way about a person before,"

"Well, if it's any consolation, neither have I," Kurt said pulling him forward.

"But Blaine,"

"Not even Blaine."

Karofsky smiled as he relaxed and followed Kurt onto the floor. They both sang along to the music as they danced with each other. A year ago, Karofsky wouldn't be able to imagine doing something like this in front of people, dancing, singing carelessly. He felt secure, somewhere where he belonged.

Soon Blaine, Sebastian and Dorian arrived at Scandals getting in with their fake ID's.

"Blaine, I'm surprised you kept yours," Sebastian said getting closer to Blaine, but not too close that he'd step away.

"I can sometimes be a bit of a pat rack I guess," Blaine shrugged blankly as he slowly looked around the club, still with one person on his mind. He couldn't take being around so many happy people. "You know what? I'm just going to go home." He sighed as he turned around.

Dorian grabbed his arm to stop him walking away. "No, Blaine," He said firmly. "You allowed me to stay at your house. The least I can do help you get over your boyfriend."

"By drinking? I have school tomorrow."

"Then don't get drunk. You must have had alcohol before. You know how much you can hold. Have at least a shot. One shot. Besides, tonight is not about washing your feelings away with alcohol, it's about drinking enough to help yourself to forget about what's-his-name and to allow yourself to have fun." Dorian reassured him.

Blaine shook his head and gave in. "A few songs and I'm gone." He doubted one shot could do much harm.

"I can't believe you're completely comfortable with being here," Sebastian said to Dorian as he bobbed his head to the music.

"I can't believe you think that because I'm a straight guy I can't be comfortable in a gay club," Dorian replied

"Fair enough," Sebastian shrugged. "I've just seen a lot of guys get pretty defensive."

"Well, I'm not them. You two want a drink?" He asked while trying to compete with the music. All 3 of them decided to walk to the bar. Dorian looked at Blaine hoping that he'd pay for his.

"I thought you found a job," Blaine said as he reached for his wallet.

"Yeah but they do this crazy thing where they don't pay you until they started," he replied sarcastically. "Let's start the night with a shot," Said Dorian. "To...whatever..." At the same time the boys downed their shot before ordering their other drinks.

At the other side of the club, Karofsky and Kurt were dancing and laughing, unaware of Blaine's presence. They were soon joined by some of Karofsky's friends from the club.

30 minutes later, the 3 guys remained at the bar not getting off of their stools to dance once. Sebastian and Dorian, who held their liquor better than Blaine, sat tiredly as they listened to Blaine ramble on with a mixture of cries and laughter. At times they couldn't tell if he was crying, laughing or crying of laughter.

"But like..." Blaine slurred. "Kurt...Kurt said he loved me b-but then he's all like 'No I don't love you' and I was all I love you Kurt. But then he was all, I'm gonna fantasize about Taylor Lautner...he's pretty. Taylor Lautner is. You know who else is pretty? Katy Perry. I kissed a girl one time, I didn't like it." He took another swig from the bottle. "Hey, do you think...right...when unicorns stab people...they become unicorns too?"

"His parents are going to hate me," Dorian mumbled to him self as he listened to Blaine's incoherent ramblings.

"No, my parents probably like Unicrons too...ha ha I said Unicron" Blaine rambled when he overheard.

"Where were we when you ordered the strongest drink on the menu?" Dorian moaned loudly. "You've only had one shot of vodka and one drink. I have to take you home,"

"But mum, I'm not tired," Blaine joked as he put on a fake childlike voice. He started laughing loudly. "I am so funny...Oh my gosh! Flounder, Dorian I love this song, let's go dance." Blaine said happily as he pulled them both onto the dance floor.

Sebastian hopped off of his seat immediately, happy to dance with Blaine.

On the other side of the dance floor, Karofsky and Kurt got tired and made their way to the bar to order another glass of lemonade. "You know Ka- _Dave_, as much as I don't like clubs. I really enjoy being here...with you," Kurt smiled.

"This is so weird. I would never have thought I'd ever get a boyfriend and out of all the people in the world-" Karofsky stopped as they both slowly leaned in for kiss.

On the dance floor, Dorian had found himself dancing with other guys while Sebastian had Blaine all to his self. Blaine stopped dancing when he noticed someone familiar. "Is that..." He squinted. He leant forward, stumbling forward but quickly grabbing onto Sebastian for stability. "Hey Kurt!" He shouted but Kurt couldn't hear him through the music. "Kurt! Kurt! You broke my heart but I still love you!" He called desperately.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and got Blaine to turn his attention to him. "Forget about him," Sebastian said calmly as he placed one of his arms around Blaine's neck, looking into his eyes.

Blaine looked directly into Sebastian's eyes and spoke calmly and softly "Look Ariel, you're hot and and I'd fuck you like a porn star if I only wanted sex and didn't care about emotional connections and all that jazz but...you're not Kurt," Blaine stumbled on his words. "Kurt!" He called again stumbling closer but Kurt still couldn't hear. "Kurt?" His voice died down and he slowed down when he saw Kurt kiss someone.

Kurt and Karofsky backed up out of the kiss and remained looking at each other. That is until Kurt noticed someone staring from the corner of his eye. "Blaine?" Kurt said in confusion.

Blaine stood there staring with his mouth slightly open and his eyes drooped. He took when step back as his heart sunk. He scratched his head and struggled to get out his words even though he was speaking slowly "W-w-w-"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked awkwardly.

"I was invited by Dorian and that lobster from The Little Mermaid."

"Sebastian, of course." Kurt sighed as he scanned the room for Sebastian.

Sebastian lost Blaine within the crowd but caught up with Dorian.

"Who?" Karofsky asked.

"Sebastian is just some guy who really wants to have sex with Blaine." Kurt got up from the stool and held onto Blaine's shoulders. He spoke slowly "Blaine, we're going to get you home safely."

Karofsky followed. He may not like Blaine but it was the decent thing to do. He didn't expect Kurt to stop speaking to Blaine, he just wanted Blaine to leave them alone.

"What? No! No!" Blaine said as he shook Kurt's hands off of his shoulders. "I want you Kurt." Blaine walked up to Karofsky and stood close while talking to him. "You know Karofsky...David. I don't like you. I never liked you. You think you can come here and bully people into liking you?"

Karofsky retreated in offence, he could tell that Blaine was trying to pick a fight but wanted to be the bigger person about this.

"Blaine, stop it. You're better than this." Kurt called in annoyance.

"I can't believe you left me for this...guy," Blaine started to get annoyed.

"Dave, let's just go," Kurt said annoyed at Blaine's behaviour.

"Blaine!" Sebastian and Dorian called.

"Wow, Sebastian. Blaine's a little too drunk for sex, don't you think. I'm surprised you came back for him."

"Girl scout code. Thou shalt helpeth the drunken friend," Sebastian said sarcastically to Kurt. "I wouldn't want to just leave him...unlike some people," he smiled shrewdly before he walked up to Blaine. "Cut it out, we'll get kicked out."

Kurt and Karofsky were on their way out of the club but Blaine still wasn't happy. He walked up to Karofsky asked him to turn around and without a second thought and tried to punch him in the face but Karofsky blocked it and pushed his arm away.

Kurt was taken aback, this wasn't like Blaine at all. Even drunk Blaine had some sort of self control. He wanted to shout at Blaine but he knew he wouldn't remember any of it the next day.

The bouncer came and escorted Blaine out of the club. Dorian and Sebastian followed.

Dorian and Sebastian looked angrily at Blaine, he looked sadly back as he sat on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Wow," said Dorian who placed his forehead in his hand. "I could rant but you're not going to remember anything." Dorian sat on the side walk next to Blaine while Sebastian phoned for a taxi. "Is this what you do when you don't get your way? You get angry?" He asked calmly.

Blaine shook his head while trying to hold back tears.

"But you accept that fact that maybe this isn't for you. That the person deserved this."

"You don't understand, Dorian. Karofsky bullied Kurt so much that he had to move school. People don't just change like that...all of a sudden...Kurt could have found any other guy but Karofsky?"

"If you didn't trust Kurt's judgements you would have never of dated him?"

Blaine stared into the distance. "He said he loved me." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, teenagers do that a lot," Sebastian said while pacing back and forth on the side walk, wrapping his arms to keep warm. He knew that he wouldn't be hooking up with Blaine tonight. Blaine was too drunk and would probably fall asleep in the taxi.

Dorian nodded in agreement but then looked down at the ground in reminiscence and said quietly "Adults do that too."

Blain slowly turned his head to look at Dorian who sat next him, legs crossed while staring at the floor, not saying a word. He looked sympathetically at Dorian who didn't notice Blaine was looking at him. Blaine could tell that he was deep in thought. "Fuck them," Blaine said to comfort Dorian. He knew he was thinking about his parents and couldn't stand to see him holding onto the past. "They don't know what they're missing."

Dorian looked at Blaine and gave a small smile.

Blaine slowly tried to stand up without falling. He stumbled a bit as he walked over Sebastian. "Listen, Scuttle," He said calmly.

"You've seen The Little Mermaid too many times," Sebastian laughed as Blaine rested his arm on his shoulder.

"I'm don't wanna talk to you about films. You're beautiful, you're special and you are loved. Remember that. You don't deserve these 20 minutes of _like_. You deserve hours of love. Hot passionate love and you're not going to get that by going after guys who don't want you or who only want you for sex."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, smiled and nodded, "I like you better when you're sober. Besides, I think I know what I want." He said as he slowly removed Blaine's arm from his shoulder.

"Sebastian, listen to me. If you're not careful you might make another man pregnant and visa-vis, vice-vis...vice-versa."

"I think I'll take my chances,"

"I love you, man. Not love, love but like the film I just said. But first you need to love yourself. Masturbation was invented for a reason," Blaine lent against the club wall and crossed his arms, he was just starting to feel the cold. "Nothing wrong with a bit of self love," he shrugged.

Dorian and Sebastian laughed at Blaine's ramblings. Sebastian didn't bother taking Blaine seriously. He thought he was too drunk to understand what he was saying.

"Courage you guys..." Blaine's eyes started to well up. He turned around and placed his head against the wall, his face facing the floor. "Kurt used to have courage."

Sebastian was becoming uncomfortable with Blaine's sadness. He took he few steps forward away from Blaine and looked at his watch before looking into the car-park.

Their taxi pulled up beside the side-walk. Dorian pulled Blaine over and the 3 of them got in the taxi and made their way home.

In Kurt's car, Kurt pulled up outside Karofsky's house to drop him off. "I'm sorry about tonight-"

"There is absolutely no reason for you to apologise, at all. Some people just don't know how to handle alcohol," Karofsky reassured Kurt.

"It's great how you didn't hit him back...I mean, I wasn't expecting you to...I just...I'm glad you came so far," Kurt smiled shyly.

"I didn't even feel the need to hit him." Karofsky looked away from Kurt and stared at the car in front of him. "When are we going to tell people...about us" he asked. He still had doubts about how accepting Kurt's friends were. Although he wouldn't be there to see there to see their reactions, he didn't want them to dissuade Kurt. "We don't have to...just yet. Wait a while."

"We have to tell them. I've already tried holding one really important secret for years and I don't want that to happen with us. They know you're human, Dave." Kurt reassured him. They kissed each other and said good night as Karofsky still got out of the car. Kurt still knew that his friends wouldn't be happy but he had to tell them at some point. He knew that he'd have more trouble telling his dad, although he was accepting, he was there with Kurt while he was being bullied.

Karofsky knew that Kurt's dad wouldn't be happy with this either. Just a few months ago he wanted him no where near his son. Hopefully he'd see differently.

Kurt walked into his living room. Finn sitting on the floor in his pyjama's trying to complete a game.

"Finn, you need to turn that off soon" Carole shouted from the kitchen.

"But muuuuum, that's not fair. I need a more-" Finn shouted, he stopped immediately, slowly put the controller down and squinted in confusion at his child-like reply. "Maybe, I have been playing this game too much." He laughed nervously as he got up to turn off the game. Finn noticed Kurt as he walked in. "Hey Kurt, you're back kind of late?"

"Yeah, we had extra donations to sort out for Christmas and such," he lied. He knew Finn would never catch on so he didn't bother trying to come up with anything else.

"Oh...Hey, I'm sorry about you and Blaine. I know that you probably don't want to talk about it with me but I'm here for you if you need to talk." He tried to reassure Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt nodded as he walked to his room. He wondered whether Finn should be the first person he told since he was sitting right there. As he approached his room, his cell started buzzing. It was a text from Dave: "Take your time" It read. Kurt was planning on doing so. He didn't want to think about the negatives, just Dave. He decided to sleep on his decision.


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth

Blaine tiredly dragged his self down the stairs, dragging his satchel behind him. He wore dark sunglasses and his head hung low.

Dorian sat on the sofa in the living room, watching tv. "Morning sunshine," he joked as Blaine slowly lowered his self onto the sofa. "Had fun last night?"

"Don't remind me of last night," Blaine mumbled.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember saying that Sebastian was a beautiful human being, talking about Unicorns and making a fool of myself in front of you Sebastian, Kurt and Karofsky," He groaned as he slowly lowered his body to the side. He was now lying on the sofa with his feet hung off of the edge. "So pretty much everything, still a little blurry in some parts but I just remember being taken over by some weird thing inside me."

The doorbell rang and Blaine squinted his eyes and covered his ears.

"You can't go to school like this,"

"No, no I have never missed a day off school. I'll be ok," Blaine said as he slowly stood up. "My parents didn't notice anything, did they?"

Dorian shook his head as he got up to go back to the kitchen.

"Don't you have work?" asked Blaine as he shuffled to the door.

"Part-time. I'll probably spend the rest of my time in library or eating all of your food," he joked.

Blaine opened the door at there stood Mike, a little tired since it was Monday morning. "You look terrible," he said as Blaine walked outside. Since Blaine couldn't drive to school, he wouldn't be able to catch the bus on time and Mike lived the closest, he asked whether he could take him. "What happened?"

"Ugh, I made myself look like an idiot in front of Kurt and Karofsky at some bar last night?"

Mike paused for a moment wondering why Kurt was with Karofsky. "I thought Kurt's volunteering had ended." He asked as he turned on the engine.

"He's dating Karofsky now,"

Mike suddenly stopped the engine. His eyes darted around in confusion. "What? Kurt Hummel?" Mike was surprised that Kurt would date Karfosky of all people. "You said you were drunk last night, are you sure?" Mike asked as he started up the engine again before driving away.

"Yes, I saw them kiss. This...is wrong." Blaine snarled as he rested his head against the window.

Mike didn't think it was a good idea but he didn't want to butt in where his opinion wasn't needed. "I'm sorry you had to see that but you can't do anything about it. You know Kurt's a smart guy you can't tell him what not to do."

Blaine waited for Mike to continue speaking but not a word was said. "Of course I can't do anything about it. I know I don't need to but I still don't trust Karofsky." Blaine felt trapped. He wanted to at least speak to Kurt but knew that after last night Kurt wouldn't want anything to with him. "Maybe he's just a really early rebound," Blaine assured his self.

The same morning, Kurt drove Finn to school. The car was quieter than normal. Finn knew something was up but instead of talking about it he resorted to tapping his fingers on the car door, thinking about how he was going to ask Kurt.

"I don't want to sound like I'm insulting your finger-style drumming but feel free to turn on the radio," Kurt said to Finn.

Finn stopped, placed both hands in his lap and just sat there silently for a while instead. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Finn squinted in confusion to his answer "You just broke up with Blaine?"

"Oh, right yeah. I'm...pulling through," he tried to reassure Finn.

"What happened last night?" The night before, after Kurt had gone to bed Finn realised that Kurt wouldn't have stayed behind as long as he did just to sort out Christmas deliveries.

"I told you, I was sorting out extra donations," Kurt didn't notice that Finn was catching on, he thought it was just an attempt to fill the air and begin a conversation.

"But the charity store you worked at closes at 6 on a Sunday, I know, I remember donating clothes there and seeing the sign on the door. You didn't come home until 11. Christmas is 2 months away and if you've been to the mall during December you'd see that everyone does anything Christmas related at the last minute."

Kurt sat silently trying to think of an excuse. "Do you really need to keep tabs on everything I do?" He said in an attempt to stall.

"Kurt, I know that something is going on."

"Wow, you sound like a really paranoid parent."

"If anything is going on you'd be able to tell me."

Kurt was disappointed in his last sentence. He wouldn't able to tell Finn anything, especially not about him and Dave. "Karofsky and I went to Scandals last night. We didn't have anything to drink, we just talked." Kurt gave in, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh. Ok, you could have just told me." Finn shrugged. "Has he really changed enough for you to want to see him?"

"What do you mean see him?" Kurt asked quickly, paranoid that Finn caught on already.

"Speak to him or whatever,"

"Oh, sure," He exhaled. "So much better than he was at prom," Kurt. A smile slowly grew as he was reminded of Karofsky's (or Dave, as he wanted to call him) current nature.

Finn didn't know why Kurt was smiling so much but didn't want to question it. He turned on the radio and just sat comfortably as they made their way to school.

For the next few days, Blaine and Kurt avoided speaking to each other. It wasn't out of anger, they just wanted a way to move on. Every time the Glee club was in a group, the air would be filled with awkward silences. Still, nobody knew of Karofsky and Kurt apart from Mike and Blaine. Their friends assumed that their break up was worse than expected. They'd all had break ups before but by this time they would have exchanged hi's in the hallway. Every time Kurt and Blaine passed, they'd look away quickly. After a while they eased up and soon they started exchanging awkward "hi's" in the hallways.

Blaine finally plucked up the courage to go and talk to Kurt. Kurt, Tina and Rachel were in the choir room practicing their vocals before Glee started. Mainly Kurt's and Rachel's in a very early preparation for their possible NAYADA auditions. Tina sat at the piano and played the scales as the two of them followed.

With his hands in his pockets, Blaine nervously walked up to the choir room hoping to find Kurt. He took a deep breath in before stepping in slowly. He didn't say anything hoping that Kurt would notice him.

Rachel stopped as she was the first one to notice him. "Oh, Blaine. Care to join us?" She asked.

Tina looked confusingly at Rachel. She had nothing against Blaine joining but knew that it would be uncomfortable for Kurt.

"Um, no thank you. Kurt, is it ok if I spoke to you outside?" He asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded before following Blaine out the door.

"Really? Rachel?" Tina asked once Kurt and Blaine left the room.

"I was just trying to be polite. It's been a while now, maybe things between them have cooled down," Rachel replied.

Outside the choir room, Blaine and Kurt stood opposite each other. Neither were afraid to look each other in the eye. Blaine took a deep breath. "I just really wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other night at the club. It was wrong, irresponsible and completely out of character. I would never do something like that." Blaine said to Kurt as they stood outside of the choir room.

Kurt gave a small smile and a forgiving nod. He was still annoyed at Blaine for doing what he did but knew that it was out of character, he wanted to forgive him and get over the awkwardness between them.

"I would also like to apologise for...whatever I did to lose you,"

Kurt shook his head gently and looked away knowing exactly where this was going "Blaine, no-"

"I didn't want to mess this up,"

"Blaine," Kurt tried to cut in to stop Blaine from continuing. He could see that Blaine was trying to keep his composure as he stood up straight and his head stood erect.

"If you just tell me what I did wrong and maybe we can work this out," He said apologetically as he picked up Kurt's hand.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he pulled it away fast. "Clearly the alcohol hasn't been drained from your system because this isn't you. This isn't your fault and you know that. I don't have feelings for you and there's nothing you can do to change that. We've tried and you know we have, but you can't say that you didn't see this coming." Kurt looked at Blaine sympathetically. He wanted Blaine to move on but could tell that this would take a while. "You're going to find someone who-"

Blaine shrugged and shook his head. "You know what, Kurt. It doesn't even matter," He said in an annoyed tone and walked away.

Kurt walked back in, stood up straight with fake a smile in an attempt to pretend that nothing bad was said.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel immediately asked as soon as Kurt walked in.

"Nothing. I'm not smiling for no reason," Kurt replied.

"Nobody leaves the room with their ex and comes back smiling. Now Kurt, if we're going to be living together we need to be comfortable with each other. I don't want to just sit there while you come back every night crying alone in your room pretending that you're ok."

"Why would I be crying every night?"

"I don't know, you probably won't tell me. Besides, what am I supposed to say in my Tony speech? 'I'd also like to thank my almost best friend Kurt who is backstage counting his awards, almost best friend because we never took comfort with each other'?"

Kurt looked Rachel in the eyes and kept taking glances at Tina while he played with his hands, his stomach twisted and his throat tingled. He was eager to tell the two but nervous of their replies. He was happy to be with Dave but felt it was wrong to keep it a secret. He sighed before he continued "You two have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I want to be the one to tell them."

Both Rachel and Tina nodded. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Rachel but she returned a confused look. "What? I may talk a lot but I don't gossip...anymore," she shrugged nervously.

Kurt decided not to waste anymore time and blurted it out. "I'm dating Karofsky...Dave"

Tina and Rachel's faces dropped, they both looked at each other in confusion trying to figure out whether what they heard was true. "You're dating Karofsky?" Rachel asked. "David Karofsky. The Karofsky who bullied you endlessly. The Karofsky who forced you to change schools out of fear of your own life," Rachel walked up to Kurt with concern and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kurt-"

Kurt moved away in annoyance, allowing her hand to drop off of his shoulder. "I knew, I knew I shouldn't have told you yet. I wanted you to meet up with him first. He has changed and I thought that you guys, of all people, would understand that that's possible."

Tina and Rachel both looked down in shame at their quick judgement but they still weren't happy about Karofsky. "Kurt," Rachel said "Karofsky...threatened you ok, people don't change that quickly. Out of all the people, you're dating Karofsky?"

"What's going on?" Quinn asked as he walked into the choir room. Her footsteps slowed down when she heard Rachel's last sentence. Mike walked in with her from their last class together. Though he already knew what Rachel was talking about he too acted confused.

Kurt was still playing with his hands. He shook his head and tried to play it off as if they were just having a casual conversation. "Nothing," he quickly dropped his hands down when he realised that he was acting strangely, hoping that they wouldn't notice. Quinn looked at him suspiciously as she walked into the choir room. "Correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear Rachel say that you're dating Karofsky?" Quinn turned to Mike, who was standing at the piano next to Tina, for support but he shrugged, pouted and sat down innocently. "I know," he whispered to Tina.

Kurt overheard him and rolled his eyes, "Wait? Who told you? It was Blaine wasn't it?" Mike nodded without saying a word.

"So you _are_ dating Karofsky," Quinn said in confusion just as Puck walked in. Puck walked in just as Quinn said the last word. "Who's talking about Karofsky- Wait, who's _dating_ Karofsky?" he asked curiously as he went to sit down.

"I am," Kurt said firmly. He turned away from the door to turn to everyone who was in their seats. "I need you all to understand that he is a completely different person." He said confidently realising that there was nothing to worry about.

Puck too was confused and tried to register what was happening. "Kurt, you're kidding right?"

Blaine and Artie soon came into the class. Although he was feeling better, he still wore the dark shades. Everyone immediately turned their attention to Blaine but looked away quickly when he looked back.

"What's going on?" he asked tiredly as he walked over to the seating area. He noticed that Kurt was the only one who didn't look at him. "Kurt?" he asked.

"Everyone knows that I'm dating Karofsky- Dave," he said calmly as he walked over to his seat.

"Mike. Did you-"

"Mike didn't say anything. I told them."

"Did Karofsky threaten you again?" Artie asked in concern.

"We can totally help you...again," Quinn added. "You don't have to go through what ever he's doing to you."

"Blaine, you were the first to know. Did you not see this?" Puck enquired.

"STOP IT!" Kurt shouted. "It's not Blaine's fault I mean-"

"You're right, he was probably just as confused as we are," Quinn added.

Blaine was slumped in his chair, crossed his arms and his head faced the floor. He kept quiet and tried to look indifferent. He just didn't want to bother getting in to any of this.

As he walked over to sit next to Rachel, Kurt placed his hand on his face in annoyance as everyone in the room developed conspiracy theories between them.

"Have you told Finn yet?" Rachel asked Kurt while looking for him at the door. Kurt shook his head, knowing that Finn would take this the hardest.

Rachel could see that Kurt was upset by the responses. She got up from her seat, walked to the front of the room and call for everyone's attention. "Listen up, guys. I know we all...strongly dislike Karofsky but we shouldn't put Kurt down for his choices. We should go along as if he were part of the Glee club." Blaine looked at the floor in discomfort. Rachel looked at Blaine sympathetically and decided to wrap this together quickly. "It may make us uncomfortable now but we need to learn to move on. If Kurt were to date anyone else we'd be here to support him. I see no reason why this shouldn't remain the same for Karofsky."

Kurt smiled at Rachel, thankful for her support and Rachel smiled back. Her smile was dampened by Blaine's sadness which he tried to hide. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew that he was hurting.

"But it's Karofsky," Puck said. "I know the guy, he can be pretty aggressive."

"You _knew_, the guy." Kurt corrected him. Not only referring to the fact that Dave had moved but that he'd changed.

Tina felt bad for Kurt, she knew that everyone would disagree. She didn't disagree but questioned Kurt's choices especially since he and Karofsky had such a history. "You and Finn used to be bullies and look what happened. Finn's dating Rachel and you've dated almost everyone" She added.

Kurt sat up and took attention when Tina spoke up. He smiled at her from across the room in thanks and Tina smiled back.

"Exactly," Rachel agreed "and Quinn used to make fun of me and post mean messages on my Facebook wall and now she sends me those little game invites-"

"I need the points or else I can't level up." Quinn added blankly.

"And Brittany and San- maybe not the best examples but do you understand what we're saying?"

Kurt was pleased with Rachel and Tina's understanding and change of heart, he hoped the others would do the same.

Finn walked into the room smiling with Rory shortly followed by Mr Schuster. They both stopped when they noticed everyone's blank faces. Mr Schuster carried on to the piano and organised the sheet music. "What's going on?" Finn asked

Kurt stood up and said, "I've just told everyone that I'm dating...Karofsky."

Finn looked around the room in confusion. He squinted at the ground thinking about Kurt and Karofsky. He looked back at Kurt and laughed in confusion "You're kidding right?"

Kurt shook his head. He was prepared for whatever Finn had to say. Finn was still trying to register what Kurt was trying to say. He sat down next to Rachel without saying a word. For the first half of the period he stared into the distance trying to figure out whether he really heard what he heard.

Half way through the dance rehearsal Finn just stopped and said in annoyance. "You're dating Karofsky?"

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Finn.

"Finn, don't get annoyed." Rachel said trying to calm him down.

Finn rubbed his hand against his temple and frowned. "And all of you guys are ok with this?"

No one spoke up. Most of them weren't ok with it but wanted to trust Kurt with his decision.

"Actually, no. Everyone apart from Rachel and Tina thinks that he forced me into this," Kurt replied blankly.

"Because you're _you_ and Karofsky is _Karofsky_," Puck answered.

"Wait, Rachel what did you say?" Finn looked at her in hopes that she disagreed with it. Rachel was outspoken, Finn had no doubt that she would give her opinion.

"I said that people change," She said looking directly at Finn. "People change. You changed, Puck changed and there's obviously room for Karofsky. Kurt knows what he's doing."

Finn was astounded by Rachel's reply. "I can't believe you." He said in disappointment. Rachel frowned but continued to listen. "You know how Karofsky has treated Kurt, you've been there every step of the way."

Not wanting to make a scene, Rachel pulled Finn to the side of the room and spoke to Finn quietly. Everyone else stayed as quiet as they could so they could hear. "If we're going to bring up peoples past then by your theory I shouldn't be dating you. Yet I am. I am able to look past that. I am able to put the past behind us and start again. This is exactly what Kurt's doing."

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and replied calmly. "That's different. I had boundaries. I didn't have an anger problem. I didn't threaten to kill anyone. I took the opportunity to change and did it. Karofsky had many opportunities to change and threw it right back at everyone who tried to help him-"

"Apart from back at Kurt." Rachel replied. "You were fine with him before he left. I don't understand what this is about,"

"Finn, can we talk about this after school. Let's just get through rehearsal," Kurt said.

"No, Kurt. I can't get through rehearsals knowing that you're dating that mo-...Karofsky." Finn said as he stormed out of the room. Kurt was taken aback by Finn's unnecessary over-reaction. Blaine stood there awkwardly while his eyes remained on the floor. He too didn't agree with Kurt dating Karofsky and not just because he was Kurt's ex. He was his friend and had always been a friend and still cared for Kurt.


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting

Rehearsals ended with an awkward silence. Everyone said goodbyes and went their own way. Blaine walked out with Mike before heading home. As Tina walked out she gave Kurt a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smiled.

Kurt and Rachel were the last two to walk out of the choir room. "I should go talk to Finn." Rachel said wordily. "He shouldn't have acted the way he did. Maybe-"

"It's ok Rachel." Kurt assured her. "He texted me saying that he'd just walk home. I need to give him time cool down. _I'll_ talk to him later."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel asked knowing that Kurt might need some extra support.

Kurt shook his head. Rachel linked arms with Kurt as they quietly strode down the hall together. "Rachel," Kurt said. "Are you really ok with me dating Karofsky? Truthfully. I need to know. You talk about friends taking comfort with each other but we have to be honest too."

Rachel hesitated, stopped and turned to face Kurt. "At first I wasn't happy. I just didn't understand why you left Blaine especially for the guy who bullied you. But I trust your judgement so I'm going to stick by what I said to everyone. If you say that he's changed then I have no reason to not believe you," She smiled before reaching in for a hug.

"Rachel, you have to come and meet him. I'm going to see him right now" he said as he pulled away.

"Um, we really didn't get along at the end of the year,"

"You didn't talk. You said you were willing to look past it."

Rachel gave in. She wasn't going to hold a grudge on him forever. "Fine." She gave a small smile before hugging him again.

At Lima Bean, Karofsky waited at the table for Kurt. This time he was smiling. Happy to see Kurt, happy to know that he no longer had to hide his feelings. He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. A few minutes later he slumped in his chair, repeatedly looking at his watch.

Kurt walked into Lima Bean, his heart fluttered when he saw Karofsky but he didn't see Kurt. Rachel smiled at the happiness on Kurt's face but a part of her felt like she shouldn't be happy about them being together. Was Karofsky the kind of guy to manipulate Kurt? Even if was, Kurt would be able to suss it out in seconds, she hoped.

Kurt walked up to Karofsky, Rachel next to him. Karofsky sat up straight when he noticed Kurt but his smile slowly faded when he saw Rachel.

"Dave, you know Rachel." Kurt said as they sat down. Both Kurt and Rachel noticed that Dave was unsure about this.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to spy or anything." Rachel tried to assure him. "I don't think you even thought that," she laughed nervously. "I just wanted to meet Kurt's boyfriend. Dave Karofsky. Not Karofsky...Karofsky..." She said as she sat down.

Kurt looked at Dave in reassurance. Dave knew that although Kurt had good judgment there was still room for error. He smiled his head and nodded in return. "I'm glad we can move forward, Rachel. So you've told everyone?" He asked Kurt.

"My dad doesn't know. I'll tell him when I get home," Kurt replied. His lowered his gaze to the table.

"Do you think he'll be ok with it?" Dave asked.

"He's understanding. I guess he should have been the first person I told" Kurt's eyes remained on the table.

"So...how did everyone react?" He wanted to ask Kurt what was wrong but wanted to prove that he was good enough for him by sussing out what was wrong instead of asking directly. Dave looked from Kurt to Rachel and back to Kurt, waiting for a reply.

Kurt and Rachel looked at in each other both wondering they should tell him everything that happened. Kurt hesitated but looked back at Karofsky. "They...didn't take it so well,"

"What did they say?"

"I-It doesn't matter," Kurt tried to push it away. "They'll get over it. Rachel even questioned it at the beginning but she was the first to change her mind and had a little support...from one other person." Kurt knew that it would hurt Karofsky but didn't want to lie.

Rachel sat there silently. This was the first time she'd see Dave show an emotion that wasn't anger, apathy or a taunting smile. She didn't doubt that he was human but this was a new side she'd seen. She was actually feeling a little sorry for him and felt sort of bad for doubting him.

"Kurt, tell me," Karofsky repeated as he leant forward.

"I told them about how much you've grown and developed but they still... still thought that you threatened me," Kurt sighed.

Karofsky leant back and slumped in his chair. He rubbed his temple and laughed in annoyance. He

"B-but obviously they haven't kept this idea because they know that Kurt would never lie and be totally honest." Rachel quickly added.

"But I'm supposed to be grateful that they've given me the benefit of the doubt right?" Dave asked in irritation. "I-I'm sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have wasted your time." He got up and stormed out of Lima Bean.

Rachel sympathetically looked at Kurt who's head remained facing Dave's chair. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled while opening his eyes again.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," he said as he stood up. "I'll be back in a sec." Rachel knew that Kurt was going to talk to Dave, she prepared to wait longer than 'a sec.'

Kurt walked quickly out at of the coffee shop hoping that he didn't miss Dave. Dave was about to get into his car when he heard Kurt yell "Dave!" He immediately stopped and looked ahead to see Kurt. As Kurt approached him, he tried to keep his composure knowing that he'd lose it if he kept eye contact with Kurt.

"What was that?" Kurt asked calmly. Dave expected Kurt to be angry at him but was grateful he wasn't.

Dave shook is head and shrugged. "I'm sorry. I-your friends."

"They'll get over it. They always do," Kurt folded his arms and shivered in the cold.

"Shall we talk about it in the car?" Karofsky offered.

Kurt nodded as he got in immediately. Karofsky turned the engine on, allowing the heating to run.

"You told me that if we were to date you would be open about your feelings," Kurt said. "Everything. It's not healthy to hide or to runaway."

Dave sighed and nodded before changing the gear and pulling out of the car park.

"Why do you think that you're wasting my time?" Kurt asked as he put on his seat belt.

Dave shook his head reluctant to answer but exhaled and said "I feel like I have caused so much drama. From day 1-"

"Forget about day one,"

"But _they_ won't, Kurt," Dave raised his voice and his voice cracked. He took in a deep breath before continuing. "We've tried it before. They have their reasons to believe I threatened you. Ok? These reasons are clearly serious and they're not going to go away any time soon. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to have your friends question you like this. You don't deserve to have someone who is going to cause trouble by simply existing. Kurt, you deserve a lot better." Dave choked but avoided crying. He was trying to keep it together, he didn't know why but he didn't want to break down in front of Kurt. He pulled up in front of Kurt's house. "You deserve to be happy."

Inside the house, Finn's mum asked him to close the living room window she'd open for fresh air after dusting. While closing the window he noticed a car standing outside. He didn't recognise the car but thought that the two figures looked familiar. He peered through trying to see whether it really was..._them_.

"Stop," Kurt said gently. "_You_ deserve to be able to cry without being judged. You deserve to spill your emotions without being judged. You deserve to be happy." Dave's hand rested on the gear shift, Kurt reached for it and held it. "You say that I deserve to be happy but what makes me happy is seeing you being happy." The both leant in close for a hug.

When Finn saw them lean in he sighed and made is way to his room. He couldn't control what Kurt did, he didn't want to control what Kurt did but he didn't think it was a good idea to date Karofsky. He didn't want to think the worst but what if Karofsky really did threaten him?

"Burt," Finn walked into the kitchen. "I-I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Burt said as he turned around. "What's going on?"

Kurt strode up the pathway and watched as Dave drove away. He walked up to his room and dropped onto his bed. He was glad that Dave didn't give up and knew he wouldn't. A few seconds later, Kurt shot up out of his bed. "I forgot about Rachel," he said. He didn't want to leave her feeling like he ditched her so he decided to take his car back to Lima Bean.

While Kurt and Dave were gone. Rachel sat there endlessly consuming cups of coffee without even thinking about it.

Blaine walked in with Mike and Sebastian. Since Blaine hadn't mentioned anything about the club to Sebastian, Sebastian assumed that Blaine didn't remember anything. He himself didn't mention anything, claiming that he was drunk. Blaine believed Sebastian. Blaine could only remember calling Sebastian "beautiful," and Dorian and Mike weren't there to say otherwise. Sebastian wasn't giving up on Blaine.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine smiled "Are you here alone?" He asked, the three of them stood there holding their coffee cups.

"No, Kurt is talking to Dave and said he'd be back." Rachel replied.

Blaine and Mike looked at each other before looking back at Rachel. "Um, they just left in Dave's car," Mike said sensitively. He wanted to beat around the bush but there was no other way of putting it.

"Oh," Rachel dropped her eyes. "Well, I shou-"

"We'll just sit with you?" Mike suggested and Blaine nodded.

"Sure...sure...Um...Blaine, is this your new boyf-"

"Oh, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, Rachel," Blaine introduced them.

Sebastian held out his hand and they greeted each other. "Actually, Blaine wouldn't have me. It was shot lived crush anyway." He lied. He assumed that if he was nice to Blaine's friends, Blaine would sway towards him a little more. "Wait a minute...Weren't you Maria in West Side Story? You were amazing. Your club is full of talented people. I've just been telling Mike how he stole moments with his moves. And then there's you. Miss Eat your heart out, Natalie Wood," Sebastian smirked. Mike and Blaine both smiled.

"Well," Rachel said as she sat up straight. "I _have_ been practicing for the role my whole life. Every Thanks Giving since I was born, before dinner, I'd put on my own rendition of America but with Maria as the leading lady."

"Cute," Sebastian lied as he took a sip of his coffee. He didn't care, if getting closer to Rachel meant getting closer to Blaine then so be it.

_The lying part of acting is in my blood, you don't fool me. _Rachel thought as she gave a fake smile to Sebastian. _Many other people have but they were good at acting._ She could tell Sebastian was lying. "So, Blaine. What happened to that homeless Warbler who's staying over at yours?" Rachel turned her attention to Blaine.

"Ugh, he left. Just a note saying that he'd been picked up by CPS or something. I guess I just have to wait until he calls." Blaine said as he played with the rim of his cup. He decided not to worry too much. Dorian was a strong guy who could clearly take care of himself but hoped for at least one phone call. "I wanted him to transfer to McKinley, he's such an amazing singer. He'd be a great addition to the New Directions," Blaine smiled. He quickly wiped the smile off of his face when he realised that Dorian wasn't going to call any time soon. "You spoke to Karofsky?" He quickly changed the subject trying not to be too bothered.

"Yeah, Kurt can't stop talking about him, he is so happy with him...I mean...because Kurt helped him...and he smiled...Karofsky did." Rachel spoke out of excitement and caffeine but she regretfully spoke without thinking. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Blaine jealous or annoy him. "But he got annoyed when he found out that the Glee club questioned his motives." She didn't want to say any more

"What a-"

"Blaine," Mike interrupted Blaine. "If Kurt was threatened, he'd tell us. Or maybe he's already told one person. We have no evidence to back this up. You need to let go of these accusations."

Rachel nodded sympathetically.

Kurt quickly walked in and looked at the clock. It had been an hour since he said he'd return but Rachel was still sitting there. He stopped when he noticed Blaine and Sebastian. He would have been ok with seeing just Mike and Blaine. Sebastian was the last person Kurt wanted to see. Now that Blaine and Kurt weren't dating Kurt wasn't worried about Blaine being "stolen," he just didn't like how Sebastian tried to break them up. He also felt that Sebastian would break Blaine's heart. Blaine wouldn't listen to Kurt so he didn't bother.

As Mike, Blaine and Rachel talked, Sebastian noticed Kurt standing there watching. Sebastian sat back, gave a sarcastic little wave and smirked. Blaine noticed Sebastian waving looked at him and looked up but quickly turned his attention back to Rachel.

Rachel noticed that Blaine looked away and turned around to see Kurt walking towards them. "Oh, hi Kurt. I see you have returned...to take back your gloves. Mike told me that you left with Dave."

Kurt said hi to Mike but Blaine and Kurt exchanged and awkward smile. Sebastian prepared to say 'hi,' but Kurt ignored him altogether, pretending that he didn't notice.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I came back. Just for you. And you know what? You can keep my gloves. You wear them more than I do anyway," he gave a small laugh.

"They are so warm," she said as she put them on and rubbed her cheeks. "All is forgiven," She smiled. "Sit dow-" She stopped, she didn't know how to end the sentence without making it anymore awkward.


	18. Chapter 18 Now You Know

Back at the house, Finn and Burt walked over to the dining room table and sat across from each other. Finn nervously drummed his fingers and looked at the table trying to find the right words to say.

"What did you want to talk about?" Burt asked.

"I have a friend. A very close friend," Finn exhaled. "Who's dating a guy who once threatened to seriously harm said person, to their face."

Burt nodded as he listened.

Finn stopped drumming on the table and placed both his hands in his lap. "The guy he's dating is known to be really aggressive and a newly ex-bully. My friend says that he's changed but I don't think that he's changed as much as he thinks he has. I mean, unless his boyfriend has started doing yoga or smoking weed I doubt he's changed that much. His boyfriend hasn't done anything wrong while they were dating, as far as I know. And people in the Gl- his other friends think that this boy threatened him again to get him to date him but we haven't got any evidence. Of course we don't want to go around throwing false accusations we know how serious that would be. I just...I just worry about my friend's safety."

Burt nodded as he readjusted his self on the seat. He clasped his hands on the table and leant forward. "First of all, I _know_ you've established the idea of not being able to tell anyone who they can and can't date. Secondly, be careful with false accusations. You need to let your friend know that you're there and that you care about them. If they trust you then I'm sure that you'll be the first to know if anything does happen. Don't force or say anything that will confuse their feelings and create drama. It doesn't always happen but people do change, Finn. You certainly have," Burt smiled in reassurance. Finn gave a small smile back. "I can't associate the Finn I knew before your mother and I got married to the Finn I know now. You see, we'll never know for sure unless we give them a chance. I sort of know how you feel though. When Kurt said that he'd be volunteering with Karofsky I was kind of worried bu-" Burt paused and stared into the distance as he thought back to the conversation. "Are you talking about Kurt and...Karofsky?" Burt asked slowly as he looked back at Finn.

"Uh, no." Finn said as he nervously stood up out of his seat. "Anyway, thanks Bu-"

"Wait a minute," Burt called as he leant back in his chair. Finn stood there nervously, trying to think of a lie. "Finn, just tell me the truth. I'm not going to go running to Kurt if you say yes. He'll tell me his self." Burt put the pieces together. Kurt had been spending time with Karofsky just before and after his break-up. He was constantly texting and had the same smile as he used to when sending Blaine texts. He'd also been talking about how much Karofsky had changed.

Finn nodded shyly. He knew Kurt wouldn't be happy about him blabbing.

Burt didn't know how to feel about this. Karofsky had put them through a lot of trouble but he wasn't about to go back on his words.

Over at Lima Bean, Rachel and Kurt rubbed their hands as they made their way to Kurt's car "That Sebastian guy is such a jerk," Rachel growled.

"What did he say?" Kurt wasn't surprised at all but he expected Sebastian to be better at hiding who he really was.

"He said that I was a great Maria but I could tell that he was lying,"

"Really? You take every compliment given." Kurt laughed under his breath.

"I could hear it in the way he spoke, in his eyes. The way he said 'cute.' He said it the same way actors say so the audience knows what they really think. I am a performer. I notice these things from miles." Rachel said as they approached Kurt's car. "How was Karofs- Dave," Rachel asked.

"He was hurt, obviously. He also told me that I...deserved someone better," Kurt's voice quietened. He was reluctant to repeat such a poisonous sentence and was saddened that Karofsky felt that way. "Someone who wasn't disliked by my friends." He sighed. They both got into the car and Kurt started the engine. "We're still together. He just doubts his self too much. He doesn't realise how wonderful he is."

Rachel had doubts about Dave being 'wonderful' but tried to look at this with a completely open mind. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Finn? About this whole..."

"No, I want to talk to him. All of them." He said also referring to Carole and his dad.

After having dropped Rachel off at her house Kurt pulled up to his and walked inside just as everyone was getting ready for dinner.

"Hey Kurt," Burt smiled as he put the food on the table. "You haven't filled up on coffee have you?"

"No," Kurt said as he pulled the chair out and sat down.

Finn jogged down the stairs but slowed down when he noticed that Kurt was there. "Hey," he said quietly pretending as if nothing happened between them earlier.

Everyone sat down and had dinner, discussing their day.

Carole noticed that Finn and Kurt were quieter than normal. "Finn, Kurt. Are you two ok?" She asked in concern. "You're quieter than normal."

"Yep," the boys said simultaneously.

"Anything happen at school today? Glee club? After school?"

"Actually, I saw Dave again today," Kurt began

Finn forced his fork onto the table and said in annoyance "Why do you always have to talk about Karofsky, Kurt? We don't actually care about _Karofsky_-"

"Finn!" Carole and Burt said simultaneously, both shocked at his outburst. "That was unnecessary. If Kurt wants to talk about his friend then I see no reason why he can't." Carole continued.

"Karofsky is the guy who tormented Kurt everyday. He had to move schools because of it. I highly doubt either of you want to hear," Finn was annoyed of hearing about Karofsky everyday.

Kurt rolled his eyes and carefully placed his fork onto his plate.

"Now wait a minute, Kurt seems perfectly happy talking about a guy who is clearly developing into an adult. I don't understand why this is so hard for you to accept." Carole calmly defended.

"He's had a hard time accepting both my boyfriends," Kurt accidentally said. He mumbled and hoped that none of them would hear. He continued to eat as if he didn't say anything.

"What?" Carole asked.

"I'm dating Karofsky." Kurt replied. He knew there was no point in hiding. They'd clearly heard.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Burt asked caringly.

"I was going to but I thought you'd freak out because of his history," Kurt sighed.

Burt nodded "Ok. But Kurt, do you really think that this is a good idea? Karofsky is...he put you through a lot of trouble. We don't want to see you getting hurt again by this guy," Burt tried to be sympathetic towards Kurt's feelings.

Kurt exhaled. Ideally he didn't want this to be discussed but since that wasn't going to happen he wanted to have a calm discussion between everyone at the table. "Remember when he was supposed to be expelled but wasn't because he promised he'd redeem himself. He really did. A lot more than even I expected him to. As Finn so...angrily put it, I've told you about him before. You must have believed me then, why should it change now that we're dating?"

"Kurt, I can't tell you who you can and can't date. I know you can't force your feelings. All I'm saying is...be careful." Burt concluded. Carole nodded in sympathy but Finn was still annoyed.

"So you don't believe me?"Kurt asked as he leant back in his chair.

Burt sighed "It's not tha-"

"We believe you we just don't trust Karofsky," Finn interrupted. He calmed down as he spoke. "How do we know that he hasn't been lying to you?"

"Well by that logic we shouldn't trust anyone, ever." Kurt shook his head in aggravated by Finn's stubbornness. "What if I invited him over for dinner?" His asked in hope as he looked at Carole, Burt and Finn. I know it's a bit early for this whole 'meet the parent's thing' but you don't even have to look at him as my boyfriend. At least as a very close friend, I've had friends over before." Kurt tried to convince them to listen. Even if they didn't like him after dinner he'd still date but he wanted people to give Karofsky a chance.

"Fine," Burt nodded. As long as Kurt was happy he was happy. He knew Kurt wouldn't settle with just a 'date him if you want.' Kurt clearly cared about Karofsky.

"What?" Finn raised his voice as he got up out of his chair. "Are you seriously kidding me?" He laughed in shock. He couldn't believe that the two of them were ok with this. Especially after what Kurt had been through.

"Finn, sit down. Your anger is unnecessary." Carole demanded.

"Karofsky is a dangerous guy," he ignored her.

"I told you earlier that you can't make these accusations about him," Burt said.

Kurt looked at Burt and Finn in shock. "Earlier? Finn you told him?"

"No...Yes...It was an accident...I-I tried to cover it up. I didn't say it was you he just figured this out. But you know what fine. Whatever. It's your choice and I respect the fact that you have the freedom to chose who you want to date but I'm not going to be here for the dinner. I don't want to speak to Karofsky-" Finn said trying to calm down again.

"Finn, you will be here." Carole said firmly. "If you want to support your brother you will come. You can't just walk away."

Finn huffed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I want Rachel to be here to. Maybe after the night she'll be able to talk some sense to Kurt."

"She's ok with it." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think so? Remember when you were getting bullied by Karofsky and it was agreed that the guys were going to confront him in the locker room? Rachel was the one who organised the whole thing. Why would she suddenly change her mind?" Finn walked away and went to his room.

As Finn walked away the table remained silent. Kurt stared into the distance. This wasn't going to be easy but he wanted to work through it. Without saying a word he got up and went to his room.

"I don't want to speak to this guy," Burt quietly sighed to Carole in hopes that Kurt won't hear but Kurt stood outside the room, out of view and listened. "I've lied to parents. They're not hard to fool. I can see where Finn is coming from. I know if I say no he's going to do it anyway. And I don't want to say no. Kurt is a smart kid, he knows what he's doing."

"There will be many times when Kurt is going to do things that we don't agree with. Sometimes he'll be wrong, other times we'll be wrong and sometimes there won't be a right and wrong. Kurt clearly knows more about Karofsky than any of us. We can't let this one kid pull us apart. We should wait and see what happens. Sure even I have my doubts but it is possible that he's changed." Carole said.

"You're right. Hope for the best instead of looking for the worst."

Kurt relaxed a little and walked up the stairs. He knew that they would grow to like Dave, they just had to. Halfway there he stopped to think about what Finn said about Rachel. Rachel wouldn't lie. She'd either beat around the bush or be painfully truthful but she would never lie. Even if Rachel was pretending to accept him dating Dave, he wasn't comfortable with thinking that she had such doubts.


End file.
